Always
by Tori
Summary: Legolas and Arwen are in the modern world searching for an amnesiac Aragorn among 6 billion people caught between the intense desire to return to the Havens and the promise to find Aragorn
1. You're out of luck

Always  
  
Thank you to: Araanaz my sister for being in a way my own Legolas. Thanks to Cassia, Siobhan, Scribe, Rachel Perez, Down the Rabbit Hole and many others for writing the stories that could have been, might have been with Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Notes: Legolas right before entering Valinor has a vision that he left Estel behind in terrible pain and pursue a dark journey for their friendship. No slash in this story however.  
  
The title is taken from the back vocal of "Beautiful Day" from U2 when Bono says "You thought you find a friend to take you out of this place, someone you could lend a hand in return for grace."  
  
Elvish translation taken without permission from www.grey-company.org  
  
Always By Tori  
  
He stared at the reflection in the mirror and cursed it.  
  
It was his face that was responsible for his bloody lip and the pain in his stomach, he cursed his blond locks that fell just below the ears, he cursed his porcelain skin, he cursed his ever changing eyes that went from the amazing blue that reminded him of the sea to the dark brown of the oak tree. He cursed especially the carefully hidden pointy ears, years ago he pondered at having them cut, he could easily find someone, some shady doctor to apply some hot sterilized knife and make it roundish like every other human.  
  
He laughed bitterly still staring at himself in the mirror but the corner of his mouth turned upside down, even laughing like a psychopath he was still one of the most beautiful being in this world. And yet, even if he despised it, he couldn't leave.  
  
He could still hear the gull's cry calling him. He had stepped with his best friend on a journey knowing he would have to leave his brother behind, he had done so with a light feet and slightly heavy heart, the thoughts of seeing his family again, to see the beauty of the Valar had haunted him.  
  
He was a few feet from the shore, laughing heartily had Gimli's attempts to make himself presentable for the Queen of the Elves, Galadriel when it hit him. A strange but sudden feeling that immediately made him turn around his eyes peering from the invisible shore of MiddleEarth.  
  
The intense feeling of pain and hurt. He turned around at the fog surrounding the boat like a cloak. The weather was warm and the sight of Valinor was inviting but something just made him stare at the gray clouds for an answer. He stared hard for a minute and just when he was going to turn at Gimlis antics he saw a shadow. A few meters away was a formation of rocks that held nothing particular a few moments ago. Legolas concentrated to see a shadow that was slowly growing as a shape. It was clear though who the figure on the rocks was, the reflection of his brother sitting on a rock looking as young as he did when he was a mere ranger, they locked eyes and kept it until his brother silently fell headfirst in the shady waters. Without looking back, without thinking he plunged his mind racing with the name "Estel".  
  
The coldness of the water hit him making him feel numb, he, as an elf, never felt much of the weather except in extreme condition. Every elves were somewhat impervious to cold or heat, but now seeing noting but the grayness of the underwater he felt a chill that took a long moment to place from his memory. He stood still in the water his eagle like sight watching right ahead for a sign of Estel, but there seemed to be nothing in front of him just the cold waters. He swam back to the surface finally placing the feeling that burgeoned in him, it was as if he was back on the path of the Dead with Aragorn and the company.  
  
He glanced back at Gimli who was now standing at the shore the boat was empty, surrounded by familiar faces lost through the Ages. Beside him were Elrond, his eyes questioning next to Thranduil whose face mirrored his Nordor compatriot.  
  
-"I have to go." He stated simply, his eyes were searching the faces from the Fellowship, Gimli's face was red and he seemed incapable of speaking, Gandalf nodded once accepting, Frodo whispered a small prayer but it was in Sam's eyes that he saw the truth. Never leave anyone behind, never hesitate for your friend. Sam had traveled into the depth of Mordor to be a friend, to save his brother-in-arm. It was in Sam's eyes he see the strength he needed to swim back to the shore. He smiled briefly and his lips muttered: "Namarie" as he said farewell to his family and his universe, it might possibly be the last time he'd ever set eyes on the place, he might be haunted for the rest of his life by the pull of the West, but the vision of Estel drowning was the worst nightmare.  
  
He plunged into the murky waters, even if he knew he had to do it, he couldn't bear the sight of his father and was it his mother that was standing a bit on the left? He pushed the thoughts away as he moved his arms and legs using all the strength he possess to push him as far as he could. There was no room was regrets or he would turn back, he had fought so much the best years with the defeat of Sauron and had seen Middle-Earth grow to a place that could survive without the Eldar race. He had made his peace so many years ago, he had prepared to leave the roots that saw him grow. He left precious friend behind in the presence of Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Lothlriel, Merry, Pippin to name a few and their children he had grew fond of. He left the beauty of Eryn Lasgalen, the memories of his native lands, the songs the leaves sang he knew by heart.  
  
He left Estel and Arwen in the Palace of Gondor.  
  
He had waited until the end, or so he thought. He had sat by the king's bedside, ignored the gray strands in his childhood best friend's raven lock. Consoled the prince heir that reminded him so much of Aragorn he almost wept once. He could remember it so vividly, he had sat a morning with Aragorn who was sleeping after a coughing fit that seized him the evening before. Aragorn had joked a bit with his best friend as they took turn telling tales of their adventures to Aragorn's youngest daughter who had, sick with worry, woken to the sound of her father's coughing. She stopped her mother from going as the Queen's dark circle under her eyes attested to much of the pain and stress she was feeling. Legolas and Estel exchanged looks as they heard the hushed conversation outside the room, Aragorn's face carried so much guilt. He loved Arwen dearly and to know the unbearable pain she had was because of him hurt him beyond words.  
  
-"It's a small price to pay, Aragorn." Muttered Legolas leaning forward as they heard Arwen's footsteps backing away and the door of the room she was staying in. Seeing Aragorn's confused glance, he added: "Insomnia." They shared a bitter smile, they both knew it wasn't the price to pay even if it was one of the consequence of watching someone dear dying slowly. They looked up as the door opened and the youngest of the Telcontar House was standing.  
  
She had stepped in the room to see her father propped against the bed, half sitting a mug of mead in his hand and a guilty look in his eyes, next to him on a chair sat Legolas who leaned back . She hesitated before stepping further in the room.  
  
-"Ada, she said using the elvish affectionate term, you should be sleeping." She reprimanded sounding so much like her mother as well as looking like her, she had the white porcelain skin, the black locks though a few shades paler then Undomiel  
  
-"Mela en'coiamin !" Cried out Aragorn a bit louder he should have, Legolas winced a bit but watched with a smiled as the young maiden blushed, Estel still had even on his deathbed a charm that made the female blush but who wouldn't at being called the equivalent of love of my life.  
  
At the triumphant grin an the Edain's face, Legolas nodded and rose from his seat, he walked to the girl he remembered clearly holding in his hands years ago, yet not so long.  
  
-"Milady, please do not blame your father for this indulgence, we have been merely passing the times together lost in old memories." Legolas said gently ignoring Estel's groan as his daughter was completely enamored in the Elf's speech.  
  
-"Of..of course not Master Legolas. I did not mean to intrude in this gathering." Stammered the princess blushing even harder not noticing Legolas threw a smile that clearly said "I've got it better then you."  
  
-"Antolle ulua sulrim, havo dad Legolas." Said Estel far too fast for his Gondorian raised daughter to understand, even if both her parents carefully educated their children to speak the Grey Tongue.  
  
-"Sit down too Melamin, listen a bit about the folly your father made in his youth." Estel said before taking a sip of his mug, his daughter timidly sat at the foot of the bed sitting with her elbows propped on her knees cupping her face. Her eyes wide open as she listened to the story, she had fallen asleep a bit later on as she curled up to her father and Legolas watched with melancholy Aragorn caressing her hair. Having been in no hurry to find a mate like the way of the elves taking their time doing everything or so it seemed for Aragorn and Gimli. And being quite a young one compared to his peers, Legolas never thought of having children of his own. But watching his dearest friends enjoy the pleasures and suffer the pain of parenthood he felt a little thug in his heart not to know it first hand. But then the thought always came to him, "when I will be in valinor I will then start a family."  
  
And now he was in a hellhole cursing his wounds. He knew he couldn't be long, she was waiting for him after all. He had promised himself years ago that he wouldn't let anything harmful come her way. Her strength had dimmed with the ages and sometimes it seemed she lost also her mind. They had surprised him, he who had the superiority and the wisdom of his years, and he felt every singly years he had spent roaming the land, especially now. They were 5 men, large men that resemble hybrid with the Orcs and the race of men. Drawing colored their skins with symbols of death and pain, leather and spikes covered their bodies more then necessary in the hot air. She had been ill earlier and Legolas had been alone all day gathering everything he needed to help, he had felt their stare on his body ever since he entered the shop near the bar where they were hanging. He heard their insults at his overly fair looks and his clothes, he grew to like silk now that leather was mostly associated with dangerous group. As an elf, and even more as a royal elf he was used to nice dressing at his fathers palace, the rest of his life carried too much risk and adventures for him to indulge in fine clothing, but in these days, he could. He wasn't aware of the combination of his ear long almost platinum blond hair bleached by the hot Californian sun and his porcelain skin that refused to tan made him a target. In this age, gracefulness in a man was associated with a lesser being when millennia ago it was the opposite, in these days, it was a target for the hatred men carried. Legolas was simply too handsome, too perfect, he was an elf.  
  
She needed him.  
  
They corned him and used a crude language to describe things even with his knowledge he couldn't even fathom what they were talking about. And before he could skive or slide the first blow knocked him, it took him a few minutes to retaliate or just to simply understand. He had reflexes beyond their comprehension, but he had a growing weariness that made him feel sometime almost human. Two men grabbed his arms and placated him to the brick wall as the three others blocked the view from passers by, the leader in the middle cracking his knuckles with glee. Legolas felt a darkness around him that echoed the battles of the war of the ring, only creatures from Mordor could have so much happiness in their eyes at hurting another being. Legolas knew how cruel mankind could be but to see true evil reflecting as a burning flame in the iris of a man twice in size inch away was petrifying. The fist hit the stomach three times pausing after every take to accentuate the pain, at the third the nagging thought crept back.  
  
"She needs you."  
  
The two lackeys held his arms held him a bit higher so he couldn't double over and doing this allowed the leader free access to bruise his face as he did several hard slaps on the face with the heavy rings turned on the side of the palms to leave more marks while the two who were guarding started to laugh. Threats and insults floated around, most of them in a slang that even if the elves were the ones that taught the humans languages were too much a reminiscent of the dark tongue that it made legolas wince harder. His vision started to get blurry with the blood trickling from a forehead wound and the blows to his stomach were harder as the man used more strength. On a human the blows could have been fatal.  
  
"He needs you."  
  
On that thought Legolas got simply bored, he was more then a seasoned soldier and assassin to get beaten by a group of Orcs imitators. He bent hard so violently that the men holding him dropped him, he curled into a ball rolling once and sprung back on his feet knocking as hard he could the leader that fell on the ground, he spun a kick that made one guard crash into the other delivered two blows in the head on the bewildered bullies that made quite a sound as both fell head first to the paved ground. Legolas surveyed to scene, barely wondering if he had not given a mortal blow to any of them when the cold realization crept to his heart. He didn't care. He walked speedily to the motel and just before entering in the lobby he remembered the blood on his face. He wouldn't be able to hid the fact he had been in a fight but he could at least clean up to lessen the worries and the lectures, he thought.  
  
He headed to a station service near the motel forcing the door to enter and stared at his face, disgusted. He had tried years before to change his appearance with the help of wigs, make up, dye but all made pitiful result. He had gone through the white wig of the Renaissance, the dark gothic looks punks had, masks, bandages. The worst was that she thought it was quite amusing. The brat. A millennia in this place and it felt as if they were still in the first step at finding Aragorn, of course, they found clues that sustained their meager hope through the years, but they never came even close. Their search was too heavily weighting on them, Legolas knew he couldn't last much longer. The fact that a boat awaited him secured in a little house on the coast of Scotland did not help matter, but then the thought of making all these years futile by giving up, he couldn't help to think about their fathers faces, proud to be back home and to finally have the peace they all deserved.  
  
Legolas picked up the rude brown paper and wet it while the cold water ran from the faucet that was far too rusty to allow a clear water through, but he learned not to care. He erased as much traces as he could, tugging on a few strands of hair at the end to cover the wounds. With one last look he swore to himself like he did every night, I will find you Estel. He closed the light and shut the door bracing himself from her reaction.  
  
Knowing Arwen, it was going be quite nasty. 


	2. You're on the road

Disclaimer just in case LOTR belongs to Tolkien and his heirs. However like in Cassia and Sio not-so-little but wonderful universe, Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond, and it means he considered him his father and Elladan and Elrohir his siblings.  
  
Big thank you to Araanaz and Alexandre Williams, say Alexandre when are you publishing I just realized that this prologue was a bit vague, I will try to make this a bit clearer for you all.  
  
Chapter 2 Mama told me there will be days like that  
  
There were days when he wished that she had died or gone mute or asleep for a century or two like that fairytale princess.  
  
Today was one of them.  
  
Due to the late hours, he expected her asleep in the double bed he rented for her, snoring softly her long ebony hair floating around her pillows, he expected himself to have a moment and to look at her weary but innocent face and find the will to live another day in this world full of hate, searching among the billions of souls the one that carried the name Aragorn. Of course, Arwen never did she was supposed to do, even if, due to her upbringing and calm ways she had manners and diplomacy, she always did what she wasn't supposed to do. That fact was fun when they were both children playing together, being especially close due to the nearness of their ages, and Legolas wanted to cause mayhem, Arwen went along because she was supposed to be the golden princess of her people, not the sister of the twins terror in troublemaking Elladan and Elrohir. But right now she was sitting on the sofa a book in her hand which explained why the three lamps were brightly on and fixed him like only the former queen of Gondor could.  
  
-"What happened?" she asked using English, they had started to use this language about two hundred years ago and never felt the need to use another one between the two. They sometimes had to carry conversation in their maternal tongue when the need arose or when they were shouting at one another.  
  
-"This is nothing. I had a run it with a few thugs. Why aren't you in bed, it is late." He replied trying to smoothly turn back to subject to her. She looked far better than she did this afternoon, the circles under her eyes were more light grayish than the almost navy blue.  
  
-"Tell me what happened. Did you get in a fight?" She asked her tone too resembling to his mother for his sake, she had the same look in her eyes as Galadriel did, of course being her grand-daughter it was to be expected, he just wished to preserve his energy to something else.  
  
-"Undomiel." Legolas said softly as a plea using the most honeyed voice he had, it worked so often on the female kind he prayed silently to have a repeat tonight of his wonderful charming ability.  
  
-"You could have gotten hurt! Things have changed here, weapons have changed." She reminded him completely ignored his tactic to charm her. Of course, due to time and the fact they were almost siblings his ego did not suffer much, not as much as being cornered by those thugs. But not too far, her blue eyes were fixed on him expecting to crack any second.  
  
-"'tis is merely scratches." He replied waving his hand to his face and giving her a smile that clearly said:" I have been in more battle that you could imagine, I have been hit, throw, pushed and knocked over far worst then this."  
  
-"Legolas, don't sugarcoat things. Come here, I will do a better job at cleaning those wounds." She said rising from her seat, placing carefully a bookmark to her book. It was clear she was Elrond's daughter in moment like this, she had inherited his love for books and learning even if for a very long time it was not as evident for she was a lady of the court.  
  
Legolas sat on the bed and watched the Evenstar take a washcloth and rinse it with cold water. It always surprised him to see Arwen dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, he always pictured her in long Elvish gowns, not in mans clothing. It was amazing how Edain had evolved in the past century, especially women. He wasn't sure yet how he felt about this evolution, things had changed far too fast, far too much, it was unsettling for an elf use to constant to be in a world where variable tumbled as fast as tornadoes. Arwen stepped back and stood over him, cleaning his wounds and applying augments on his face with the ability and care of a mother. They never did talk about her children much, Legolas on most days couldn't even remember the names of her daughters, sometimes mistaking them with names of the hobbits children or Faramir's.  
  
-"Where are we going next?" She asked not looking at his face, avoiding his eyes busying herself at closing and cleaning the pots she used.  
  
-"What are you hiding from me?" Their relationship was always about blatant honesty even if since their journey, they both had started to hid negative emotions, but both were incredibly bad liars to each others.  
  
-"Nothing."  
  
-"Undomiel. " Legolas warned, sounding a bit more like a growl than the gentle musical voice she was used to.  
  
-"Am I a good wife, Legolas?" She asked out of the blue, she surprised him he thought they were in a phase where talking about Estel was forbidden.  
  
-"You are." He replied, even if he knew it sounded lame, in truth how could he know, she was not married to him, but he could vividly remember how Estels eyes glowed when he talked about his Elvish princess..  
  
-"I am not sure. "  
  
-"You want to give up." She answered for her, she gaze at him her large midnight blue eyes windows to her aching soul. He had found the heart of the matter he saw something flicker in her eyes.  
  
-"Am I a good wife now mellon nin?" She asked stressing on the word friend.  
  
-"It has been over a millennia, you are a good wife. You have spent each days of that time to search for your husband, devoting yourself to him ever since you've met him. If you give it up now, it would be okay. He would forgive you, and would wish you to be happy. "  
  
-"How could I be forgiven, how could he. I have abandoned our children." She said standing up and pacing around the room, he watched her still sitting on the bed.  
  
-"Grown children, Arwen, Eldarion was ready to be a king and he has watched over his sisters and cousins with as much care as his father had before him. You raise a great man, worthy of both Elvish and Edain heritage."  
  
-"So where are we going next? "She asked changing the subject, Legolas knew until she saw Estel again she could never make herself believe that she had not fail anyone, after all it was not the first time he utter those words.  
  
-"I was thinking about Iowa." It was one city among thousand but he had received a clue about a doctor there that had come three years ago in the town and was still a bit of a mystery.  
  
-"Where is it? " She asked taking the atlas out and searching the colored drawing.  
  
-"In the middle of this country, we should leave tomorrow morning." He planned, thinking about what route to take and calculating how much time it would take them to get there.  
  
-"Have you had any news of that private detective in New York?" They had hired a few detective around the world to help with matters, it was something that more and more seemed wise to do as these men and women were getting more efficient.  
  
-"Not yet, he said he would try again to find him through missing person, and posting ad over the int..intar.some device. " Legolas trailed over the word, it was getting popular and he saw that there were courses in local library, maybe he or Arwen could learn about it, it may help to be faster.  
  
-"We should get some sleep then. Come to bed with me." She pleaded, he knew she hated sleeping alone, years of waiting to be finally with Aragorn and loosing him yet not made her uneasy and subject to terrible flashes from her mind.  
  
-"In a minute." Legolas replied standing up putting away the atlas and looking at Arwen putting on her dressing gowns from the corner of his eyes glancing away until she was finish. By his principles he still had a hard time to sleep next to her. She was his best friend, but the little voice deep inside his head added, "She is your best friend's wife. "  
  
"I will find you Estel." Legolas swore before lying down over the comforter next to Arwen.  
  
-------------------------  
  
-"You will never find me."  
  
The three elves exchanged amused glances as the young ranger hopped twice before running away. He disappeared behind the dark bushes not even twenty feet from the three elves. The forest was dark enough that an experienced ranger or an elf could easily hide under the shades, if he or she kept her body relax and as still as possible. Being raised among elves, Aragorn was taught by the best soldiers and trackers and could even startled on his better days the mightiest Eldar. This was not the best day as the bush moved and giggling were heard faint, but still heard.  
  
-"What did you feed him Legolas?" Asked Elladan his smile turned a bit in a worried frown as he watched the Mirkwood prince shake his wheat blond hair.  
  
-"Nothing that I am aware of."  
  
-"I think it is the problem?" Answered Elrohir, he walked over to the bush that had now stopped to move, he disappear for a fraction of time before reappearing with a disappointed Estel in tow.  
  
-"Come little brother." Elrohir said placing his arm around the Edain waist to give support, and up close Estel did look worn out.  
  
-"By the Valars, what road did you take. you and Estel?" Asked elladan helping his twin on the other side of their adoptive brother, while Legolas took the two packs of food.  
  
-"Well, we did took a detour, we would have come face to face with a clan of Orcs." Admitted Legolas, feeling a bit ashamed not to have destroyed those Orcs but the odds were far too great against them.  
  
-"You brought our brother back alive and well Legolas, it is all that matters." Replied Elladan glancing at his friend in thanks. The silence hung between them as they retraced the steps they just took to picnic in the clearing, thinking about how elladan and Elrohir mother, Celebrian had not come home back and safe. The wife of Elrond had gone to visit her mother and on her way back to her husband, she was attacked by Orcs and tortured beyond repair and left her family to rest in the havens. The twins having rescued their mother never forgave the beast and swore to kill as many as possible. Having been on hunts with the sons of Elrond, Legolas remembered a few nights when one or both of them had violent nightmares about loosing another member of their family to Orcs.  
  
-"Let me walk on my own." Pleaded Estel as they neared the path that led to the house.  
  
-"No you will fall." Snapped back Elladan holding his grip a little tighter.  
  
-"Ada will be suspicious." Estel whined, in truth he was about to collapse but his dignity kept him, years of being compared to the immortal and ever powerful being made him self-conscious.  
  
-"Estel, you father is always suspicious when the four of us are together." Said Legolas laughing at the face Estel made before brightening and shaking off his brothers hold.  
  
-"Yes but you will be always there to keep me off trouble. We should remind Ada of that. He might be less worried." Estel looked at his brother and Legolas before realizing what he just said.  
  
-"On second thought maybe not, say could you."  
  
-------------  
  
-"Legolas, Legolas, wake up. "  
  
Legolas opened his eyes to see the long raven locks blocking his view, Arwen was hovering above him, he rolled to his side and rose from the bed adding a shirt to his jeans for decency even if he wore much less in her presence, it was always harder when he dreamed or more precisely remembered about Aragorn.  
  
-"Are you ready to go?" he asked taking his ever ready duffel bag.  
  
She nodded once and took her own bag her eyes pausing on the unkempt bed, once upon a time she was used to make it every single day, but now, it was not necessary and she had long started to live on the essentials.  
  
-"I am ready, lets go to Iowa." She said simply lacking every bit of enthusiasm her younger self had at travelling.  
  
They both moved out and sat in the car parked up front, they had already paid the man at the reception for the night, the car seats were a little hot and uncomfortable, but they knew that in a couple of minutes it would get better. The silence was not awkward but barely, they listened to the faint music playing on the radio.  
  
-"I want a horse." Said Legolas when he engaged the car on the highway that was barely two exit from the motel.  
  
-"Me too. " She chimed.  
  
They both started to laugh, the first time in 8 days. 


	3. But You've Got No Destination

Disclaimer just in case LOTR belongs to Tolkien and his heirs. However like in Cassia and Sio not-so-little but wonderful universe, Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond, and it means he considered him his father and Elladan and Elrohir his siblings.  
  
Big thank you to Mimi, giveGodtheglory, Alexandre Williams for reviews, and yes I am so sorry that some of my sentences are far too long and it gets quite confusing. I will try to find a beta or write shorter phrases. :)  
  
Special thanks to Down the Rabbit Hole, oui je sais que ça fait un bail que je suis membre, mais je n'écrivais rien au début, je me suis décidée avec une fanfic de Harry Potter que je déteste presque et une fanfic de Buffy dont j'ai tout perdu a cause de mon ordi. Oh Galadriel wasn't really the queen, well, she was as good as. Maybe things changed in the Havens and they elected her prom queen or something. And you are welcome for the dedication, reading your story made me write this one, it keeps me going. So don't you dare stop posting and I will continue for this story.  
  
Please note that I did not invent the term Lego-lulu; it is the endearment that my sister use and since it is such a sisterly comment I have used it in my story. Big thanks to Araanaz for her two long review and Sidekicks pasta.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
.But You've Got No Destination.  
  
They stopped in front of a building with red brick that had paled with the harshness of the sun and appeared pink, the parking lot was almost empty as were the park and the soccer field at the left. They both sat in the car, Legolas had a notebook in his hands and read for the fifth time in the last two minutes the information noted in his curvy scrawl.  
  
-"So that's it, right?" asked Arwen her eyes on the door of the main staircase.  
  
-"That's what it said on the paper." Legolas countered sounding a bit sarcastic but as Arwen spoke again he realise she did not pay any attention to his tone.  
  
-"It looks small." She commented squinting her eyes and titling her face to the right. The building was two story high, long in a shape of a square hat.  
  
-"It is what it is." Legolas snorted at Arwen's seemingly princess comment, of course compared to Rivendell's logging it was small but almost everything paled in comparison.  
  
-"Are you nervous?" She asked quietly giving him a short look.  
  
-"Why would I be, he's not there."  
  
-"He could, but you are right, he is not." Arwen replied, years and years ago they decided to face every situation as if they would be disappointed, considering that it almost always was the case, the hurt seemed to be less painful.  
  
-"Lets make sure. " Legolas said smiling a little.  
  
Legolas jumped out of the car as soon as the motor shut off, he trotted faster than Arwen arriving at the doors before her as if he was racing against her.  
  
-"Wait for me Lego-lulu." Arwen said in a sing-song voice, they both felt almost giddy at the prospect of possibly seeing Estel.  
  
At that Legolas stopped moving as if he had suffered a spell and became a granite statue, he waited until Arwen was merely foot away to growl between his almost close lips.  
  
-"Never. Mention. That. Name. To. Me. " Legolas said forcefully against his gritted teeth and throwing a most hateful glare at his companion. Arwen shrugged passing him as he stood in quiet fury behind trying to keep the giggles down. It was a nickname given to Legolas in his childhood and unfortunately for him, Arwen came to learn of the humiliating story and vowed never to forget that weapon against her friend.  
  
They walked to the main doors and stepped in carefully, the corridors were empty since it was after school hours for the kids. They learn through a very detailed conversation with a teacher a few years back about the scholarly system which was quite useful given the facts that Aragorn was a born leader and gentle man that enjoyed the company of children. They walked in the hall and saw the sign for the receptionist which they halted and slowly cranked their neck to see the person without being seen.  
  
-"Is it a boy or a girl ?" Asked Arwen in a bare whisper that she knew human ears couldn't pick up.  
  
-"It's a girl." Legolas replied after a second, the difference of gender was sometimes a blurred line with humans, especially since some men decided to dress and act as women and vice-versa. Still Eomer had once remarked that all Elves had long hair and frail looks so it was maybe a bit hypocrite to talk about the hardness at differentiate gender in Edain.  
  
-"Okay, so you go." Ordered Arwen looking at her knee length skirt and short sleeves shirt, she pushed her long hair from her shoulders and crossed her arms waiting for Legolas to contradict her.  
  
-"Why me ?" He asked ignoring the alarm bell at the annoyed looks on his friend's face.  
  
-"Because we can't waste anything, go give her the hardcore Thranduil charm." She snapped back raising her arm to point at the reception area.  
  
-"Oomph." Sighed Legolas between his closed lips before marching to the lady in question who was no doubt about it in her forties, a pleasant looking round face with brownish hair falling straight into locks next to her pink cheeks. Legolas pressed his shirt flat against his chest hoping he looked normal enough, he pressed his lips hard hoping his little cover story would work. It was harder in this time since everybody was suspicious, but still with his face that was tanner then usual to hide the marks with foundation, a powdery make up women used for facial decoration. Though the marks that had already paled; he had nothing to fear with ladies.  
  
-"Excuse me." He said, wincing at the startled look on her face, she pushed down her papers and took a pen that she twirled between her fingers.  
  
-"Can I help you ?" She asked politely yet in an automatic response, she looked a bit tense and defensive. Legolas cursed inside his head, he still forgot after all this time to force each step to be heavier, of course it was not an easy task considering that he had still thousand of years learning to be a light as wind and as soundless.  
  
-"Yes, I was looking for the geography teacher. I'm sorry I forgot his name, " Legolas paused and placed a guilty frown on his face before laughing gently, "He is supposed to review my university paper. My teacher gave me his co-ordinates but I misplaced them, and I have to meet with him. " She listened until he finished his story and gave a blank stare at first before her eyes flickered down to a list before her.  
  
-"It's Robert Macmillan, you will find him in his classroom; it's the brown and red door on the first floor, go back a few steps you will find the other corridor. It will be on your left." She answered matter of fact, her face still and neutral.  
  
-"Thank you kindly ma'am." Legolas replied in his honey voice, winking once, he saw a little blush crept on her round cheeks but she nodded and put her nose back into her work. He walked back his step and met up with Arwen.  
  
-"So ?" She asked her arms still cross tightened on her chest.  
  
-"So." He echoed walking slowly to come face to face with the Evenstar.  
  
-"What did she say ?" Arwen asked sounding quite, well crossed.  
  
-"That I still had the.what did you call it. Thranduil hardcore charms. " Replied Legolas with a smug smile watching Arwen's eyes burn with a little flame of hatred.  
  
-"Oh, you are impossible sometimes !" She almost screamed, Legolas could easily feel her roar inside her chest waiting, yearning to come out.  
  
-"Sometimes?" Legolas whispered leaning a bit into her, his breath close to her ear.  
  
-"Always." Countered Arwen letting the word come out in a long drawl, her voice echoed into the empty corridor carrying a musical quality to her soft voice.  
  
They walked slowly in silence watching for the brown and red door into an amid of rainbow coloured classroom door. The designer seemed to have given each door two colours but with children paintings on the walls and coloured decoration it was giving them both a eye ache to see so much intense red, blue, yellow and green in one place. It was Legolas who spotted the door first and he held out his hand to Arwen's torso keeping her in place. They stood unmoving breathing in and out, knowing they were going to be disappointed, preparing in case it was him and trying to crush the little glade of excitement growing amid the ashes.  
  
-"What's your name?" Legolas asked his voice sounding a bit hoarse to Arwen's ears.  
  
-"Uriel Fatima. " She answered after a pause. They had come to understand that they couldn't run around the Globe without identity in a world rules of administration and paperwork. It disappointed them to use illegal means for their quest, it made them feel as if something negative always floated around.  
  
-"It's the name of an angel." Continued Arwen looking at the blank look in Legolas' eyes.  
  
-"Yes, I know. I was a priest remember." Muttered Legolas, his eyes still unfocused at some dot on the wall a few meters away in front of him.  
  
-"Oh yes, I remember that phase. You know, a number a maiden would have killed you to hear that coming from your mouth." Arwen said with a knowing smile on her face.  
  
-"What do you mean ?" Asked Legolas looking at her.  
  
-"Two words Legolas : chastity vows." She said raising her finely sculpted eyebrow.  
  
-"Shall we proceed ?" He asked and she knew then he still ignored the full effect he had on women. He knew he was a charmer but he was so focused on being a great archer and spending so much time with his gang of friends that he sometime remained clueless. The number of maidens that came to her for advice on seducing the Mirkwood Prince were far greater then Legolas could imagine. Of course every one of them received no satisfaction for their demands, what did she know about seducing Legolas ? They never were an item and neither of them were in a hurry until Estel came into their lives.  
  
Arwen did not answer, she marched to the classroom and opened the door, she closed her eyes for a second and held her breath. A man was sitting at the desk with brown hair falling to his eyes, deep into thought he jerked at the sound of the door opening but did not look up. Legolas came to stand behind her and cleared his throat. The man looked up surprised, he straightened up and passing a hand on his blond-ish beard. He had a rugged look of a man that spend a lot of time outdoor, a man that meant business with a square jaw and strong shoulders.  
  
It was not him.  
  
Legolas heard a choked sob coming from Arwen's throat, he put his hand on her shoulder squeezing hard before swallowing thickly the emotions boiling in his stomach.  
  
-"Sorry wrong classroom." Legolas said loud enough for the man to hear and pulled Arwen back with him and closed the door.  
  
They walked or more precisely Legolas pushed Arwen until they were out of the building and guided her to a bench park  
  
-"For half a second I thought it was him." Legolas nodded unsure of what to reply.  
  
-"And for half a second I had this certainty that I was never to see him again." Arwen said wiping her tears from her cheeks, she gave him a little nervous laugh. It seemed all the strength she had evaporated into thin air, her shoulders were slumped. Legolas took one of arms and helped her up, he gently manoeuvred her into the back seat. He took his seat in the drivers, putting his hands on the wheel. He breathed in and out a few times, closing his eyes trying to focus his energy. He was desperately in need of a forest, there was one not far from here but he knew he had to take care of Arwen first and they needed a place to stay.  
  
He started the car and drove to find one hotel in the neighbourhood, perhaps he could convince Arwen to rent a small cabin in the far north, even if he knew it would never equal Mirkwood still it was his natural element. He found a small resort that looked clean and white, he left Arwen in the backseat, took his wallet and identification papers.  
  
He entered the lobby and found it filled with green plants, he smiled to himself and waited to be answered by the receptionist, he asked a room with a queen bed (it had started as a private joke between the two of them) and two keys. When he walked out she was waiting for him outside the car sitting on the hood, the temperature was quite warm and comfortable. They took their luggage from the truck and walked to their room, it looked exactly like every other room they had rent in the past 30 or 40 years. The receptionist had mentioned a nice pool that Legolas was sure would relax Arwen. He led her outside and followed the indications, the pool was in the middle of the hotel with no roof, it was like a square donut. A few long chairs laid around, Arwen walked directly to one and let herself fall against the soft mattress. Legolas lunged a bit farther away to take a drink from the small bar/restaurant to one corner. He sat next to a very large green plant and faced it, trying to imagine himself back home, he was started to come off his emotional high when he heard a cry not far away.  
  
He sprung to his feet and saw a woman, probably another customer pointing at Arwen sleeping with her eyes wide open and her face ivory pale. Legolas couldn't help remembering when.  
  
-------  
  
He found her laying there, her white dress dirtied by the leaves and the grass. She was so pale he had wondered at first if a statue had not fallen on the ground, but there she was dying. She wasn't supposed to die, it wasn't how it was supposed to end. Though they never gave it much thought they had talked two or three times in their moments together about their future when they were mere children. Their idea involved fights, monsters, palaces and horses, or more accurately Legolas fighting monsters on a horse with a prized bow conquering a palace and if it pleased her, Arwen would help him. How strange that they never discussed marriage when every member of their family mentioned it to them at least once. Most elves married early in their lives to enjoy the most of the relationship and to have the energy to raise infants, but the understanding between them was clear; they were not romantically involved and neither will they ever be.  
  
But seeing her, giving up on life, if he knew that early on in his life, he would have asked her to marry him if that would have saved her from the pain she was feeling. He knew of course it wasn't fair to Aragorn nor Arwen to think that way, but he couldn't help it. He walked slowly to her, his feet light against the dead leaves barely crunching under the weight. She didn't seem to hear him, he crept a bit closer and being at arms reach; he saw how clearly ill she was. Her skin was white that coloured a bit toward the blue, she looked like she didn't eat anything since the last time he saw her, at the funeral. Her thin arms were wrapped around her chest as if she was in her coffin.  
  
Legolas bent on his knees and brushed his fingers against her ice cold skin hoping to wake her. He touched lightly her wrist but it had no effect at all, He touched pressing harder on her hands, and then he tried again by cupping her chin, warming her cheek with what was left of his warmth. Her eyelids fluttered like wings of a butterfly but it took a very pregnant pause before she succeeded at opening them. Her blue eyes locked with Legolas surprised and confused at the same time. Her pale pink tongue ran over her cracked lips as the wind played with the grey hairs that was just another painful reminder of her newly found mortality.  
  
-"Legolas." She whispered in a question.  
  
-"Yes it is I. Take your time, I will give you some water."  
  
-"What are you doing here?" She asked frowning ignoring the silver flask in the Mirkwood elf's hand.  
  
-"I was told I could find you here. " Answered Legolas smiling faintly at the comment.  
  
-"Why are you here?" Arwen stressed on the why her eyes focused on him.  
  
Legolas paused unsure whether or not he should lie, it was tempting to make up some reason, but the truth no matter how hurtful could give her the will to live and perhaps even overcome her chosen mortal state to return to her immortal state.  
  
-"I had a vision of Aragorn." He began, he knew just that word would make her sit up, and so she did, springing up, her hands found Legolas forearms and she clung tightly. Legolas winced before continuing, he bent slowly to touch his warm forehead with her cold clammy one; he couldn't bring himself to look at her directly.  
  
-"I saw him, I was about to disembark from the boat to Valinor when I saw him, sitting on a rock. He looked at me then he fell into the water. I felt him drown Arwen, I do NOT know why but I think he's still alive. I swam back and arrive on the shore and I was told you left. I need your help, I do not think we have seen the last of Estel. "  
  
-"I thought you heard the gulls cry." Arwen whispered so faintly that it was with the movement of her lips that he guessed what she said.  
  
-"I did." Legolas confessed.  
  
-"Oh." Arwen said her voice full of pity and sadness. She had not heard the cry with the same intensity as the others elves because of her partly mortal state. But she knew what it meant, she wrapped her arms around Legolas and they both clung to one another beneath the whimpering sounds of the trees of Cerin Amroth.  
  
---------  
  
-"It is nothing madam, she was meditating." Legolas said walking toward Arwen and slapping her arm hard, Arwen blinked twice before closing her eyes.  
  
-"Oh I feel so silly." The woman said putting her hand on her chest and breathing loudly, the other customers alerted to her cry returned to their own business.  
  
-"It is alright." Legolas said sitting next to Arwen, they had come across this problem a few times in this lifetime, humans still were not use to see them sleep with their eyes open probably because it was associated with lifelessness but as the woman walked to the bar and chatted happily with the barmaid he knew it could have gone worst.  
  
Still he had a feeling things would, Arwen's mental state was worsening with time, he had thought several time that time away from one another would help, yet he was frightened by the idea of being separated from her. They had been each other's lifeline for so long, he feared that if they departed they wouldn't find each other again. He knew her like he knew himself, she had became his little voice of the heart, like he was her conscience. But each of them were near the end of their respective rope.  
  
They were so far away from the beginning.  
  
----------- 


	4. Teach me I Know I'm not a hopeless case

Disclaimer just in case LOTR belongs to Tolkien and his heirs. However like in Cassia and Sio not-so-little but wonderful universe, Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond, and it means he considered him his father and Elladan and Elrohir his siblings.  
  
Note sorry guys if the chapter wasn't as long as i wanted and will make this one look unbalanced, I was really tired and didn't want to search my bag upstairs for my notes, so i didn't wrote all i had planned.  
  
Since my reviews are few in number, i will give my thanks here, thank you grumpy for reading. I will explain in due time how Aragorn survived all these years and what is happening. Also thank you penpunk for writing and being intrigued. I am trying to post every 3-4 days, I need to get this story out.  
  
Hey there DTRH, say can I call you Alice, it seems weird to say "hey DTRH wrote me a review" To answer your question, yes Arwen and Legolas has been searching Aragorn since the fourth age and kinda beyond, I will explain in due time the change the earth has undertook since then. I meant to say Thranduilion but it is logic that his father is handsome or maybe he got that from his mother side of the family. And I shall explain or make a flashback or several about Legolas as a priest.  
  
This chapter will especially make one girl happy, this is for you, sis. Also, in this piece is an homage to all the writers who made Legolas teach Aragorn as a younger man.  
  
Chapter 4 Teach me . I know I'm not a hopeless case  
  
The night had fallen on the two of them, sitting on the floor munching on the treats that had found in their bags. The silence was warm and comfortable, the two of them exchanged little glance and smiles, they were both exhausted but, being here recharged their energy in each other quietude.  
  
-"So. " Said Legolas looking at his dark haired companion.  
  
-"So. "  
  
-"What is wrong with you?" Legolas asked, he had no problem reading the emotion of his friend, after all the years. No matter if his friend thought sometimes it was possible to hide things from him. Wasn't it futile to hide anything from him.  
  
-"I don't know what you mean." Pale eyes glanced from one corner to another, pretending to be casual, yet to Legolas it was obvious something was wrong.  
  
-"Estel, I know your heart, speak friend of your burden." Legolas prodded gently, they had gone just the two of them away on a small hunting trip. It was obvious that Estel felt something wrong with his brothers but now all alone Legolas had hoped the ranger would confide in him. It was clear now he would have to make the first step.  
  
-"You have been avoiding Elladan and Elrohir." Legolas remarked trying to capture his friends eyes.  
  
-"No I have not." Aragorn said quickly, on a tone that screamed "liar"  
  
-"Estel, I know better then that. What is wrong? Have you got in a fight with them?" Legolas prodded, over the years despite the great love between the three of them, the sons of Elrond had temper that was the cause of many fights.  
  
-"No, not yet." Aragorn quiet acceptance was scarring Legolas, he bent his chin low on his chest rested it for a second, Legolas had the feeling it was to keep tears from falling.  
  
-"What do you mean not yet?" Legolas questioned, thinking of what Estel would do that would make his brother hate him despite the arguing he found naught Estel could do to bring such wrath.  
  
-"Legolas if I confided in you, would you swear never to tell it to a soul?" Aragorn said raising his head his hands clasped in a position of a prayer.  
  
-"I swear, now unburden your worries mellon nin." Legolas moved closer to Estel, hoping that physical presence might help loosening his tongue.  
  
-"I am in love." Of all the things Estel could have said, Legolas was expecting something more in the line of "I am dying". "I will be executed because I killed a deer." "I am leaving to be Sauron's maid. " "I am joining the Nazg?ls"  
  
-"That is hardly the reason for a fight." Legolas chided, looking deeper in his memory it was true that he looked at time of reflection much happier. Youth, they really dramatised everything.  
  
-"It depends who is the choice of my heart." Aragorn gave a little almost bitter laugh at that which Legolas choose to ignore.  
  
-"Estel you are young, this matter is no reason to distance yourself from you brothers. Unless.are you in love with Glorfindel?" Legolas kidded thinking back at the blonde warrior who has been a teacher to Estel and one of the closest friend of Elrond.  
  
-"No. Legolas, do not jest about this." Aragorn almost seemed in pain, but he couldn't possibly had fallen in love with his former teacher, and Rivendell was filled with pretty maiden. Or possibly Aragorn as a newly made ranger had met a woman of the dúnedain and felt he betrayed his foster family for wanting to be with his clan.  
  
-"Who is the lucky maiden that has found a way to your heart?" Legolas asked trying to remember all the names possible.  
  
-"The lady Arwen." Aragorn said after a long pause.  
  
-"Arwen." Repeated Legolas surprised, her name had not come on his mental list and he had almost forgot about her, it has been a few years since he didn't see her.  
  
-"Are you angry with me?" Aragorn quickly asked, Legolas looked at him feeling pity. Aragorn was forever plague with being neither truly elf neither truly a man and was ever wanting to please both origin.  
  
-"Estel, I don't know how to say this but." Legolas said gently and slowly, trying to find words that would not hurt his friend.  
  
-"You hate me for being in love with her." Aragorn stammered the words too quickly.  
  
-"No, it was not what I meant to say." Legolas knew he shouldn't laugh, but the thought of being Arwen's husband always seemed a bit ludicrous, the worst was when he was courting another lady of his realm, they had seen him carrying flowers and assumed the wedding was near. But there was another matter at hand. "Estel you do realise that she is the daughter of the man that you call father. "  
  
-"Yes I know. I have been avoiding my father over this matter." Legolas knew how terrible it would be to be separated from his father, Elrond was an overprotective parent and father were always twice as touchy with their daughters.  
  
-"And that she is the sister of Elladan and Elrohir that you call brothers."  
  
-"Yes." Said Aragorn as if he already knew this fact, but he didn't seem to get the point Legolas was trying to make.  
  
-"You do realise that it makes her your sister of some sort." Legolas pointing out the strange link that tied Estel to Undomiel.  
  
-"Legolas, I know. I already feel sick over that matter. I wish that I had not fallen in love with her, but I cannot help my weakness." Aragorn let out frustrated.  
  
-"Estel." Legolas paused perhaps calling his friend by his childhood name was not the right thing to say. "Strider, I had just wanted to make sure you understood. But I see clearly how troubled you are. It would be better to think hard and true. Many have been blinded by the beauty of the elves and I must say that the Evenstar is one of the most beautiful one in all the land. "  
  
-"I know." Said Aragorn meekly.  
  
-"Yes, you do. But I also know you Strider you have grown surrounded by elves, you are one of us in spirit and almost one of us in body. I do not think it is mere folly or wrong that you are enamoured by Arwen. After all, she had not visited the realm of her father for your lifetime and beyond, and you have very distantly related. Do not fret, judge your feeling well. "  
  
-"What if I wanted her to be my wife." Asked Estel quietly, a slow smile appearing like a rainbow after a storm.  
  
-"I would wish you good luck when the time is come to talk to lord Elrond." He could just imagine a lecture that Elrond would make about how to take care of his baby girl, no matter if Arwen was mostly under the guidance of her grand-parents.  
  
-"You are not angry with me my friend. " Aragorn asked again and Legolas knew he had to take care.again of this matter.  
  
-"Why would I be. Because for centuries some wished Arwen and I to be together. I do not wish to make her my wife and never did, neither does she. You have all the reason to love her. Do you know if she return those feelings? "  
  
-"I do not know. I think I have troubled her." Admitted Aragorn confused, Legolas frowned if Arwen was troubled by Estel it meant that maybe she returned the feelings.  
  
-"Your father, lord Elrond does not know."  
  
-"I believe he does, but he said naught of it for now. I have not known about her presence for long after all. But I expect that he will soon approach me." Aragorn seemed almost to tremble in anticipation.  
  
-"Well, he cannot blame you for loving her. Do not feel guilty my friend, I have a feeling everything will fall to place. Know you have my support." Encouraged Legolas, he had a blurry vision of Arwen and Aragorn on their wedding day, there was something right about that sentence.  
  
-"Thank you." Aragorn squeezed Legolas forearm.  
  
-"You are welcomed mellon nin. " Legolas said bowing his chin in a wise figure sort of way. They both stared out at the deep dark forest lying a feet steps away when Aragorn spoke again.  
  
-"So do you think I have a chance?"  
  
-"Aye, with your rugged charms, maybe one day you will swoon the lady. " Legolas winked at his friend.  
  
--------------  
  
-"Legolas, your pocket is singing."  
  
-"My what." Somehow that comment was peculiar.  
  
-"Your pocket is singing, wake up." He heard Arwen say in an annoying sing- song voice, she sounded like she was at the other end of the room.  
  
Legolas fussed with his pocket trying to pull out the little cell phone. Blinking at the harshness of the sunlight invading the room.  
  
-"Hello. This is." Legolas paused trying to remember his alias, wondering why everything was fuzzy this morning. "Louis Green. How may I help you. "  
  
-"This is detective Horovitz, Mister Green, I may have found a lead on your friend." Said the friendly voice of the detective, they had met twice and something about the grizzly appearance of the man and his honest voice had appeal to Legolas.  
  
-"Really, where?"  
  
-"New York, there is a man named Samuel Rider that is working at the hospital, he fit the physical description. Where are you staying?"  
  
-"An hotel in Iowa, just wait a second. Can you fax me the information? I will give you the number." Legolas took the hotel pamphlet and spelled out the number and heard the detective repeat them to transcribe them properly.  
  
-"Sure but you really should learn about how to use the internet man, it would be easier for you." Reminded the man, the two of them had a long discussion about cell phone and internet the day Legolas had hired him.  
  
-"Will do." Promised Legolas noting it down in his notebook.  
  
-"I'm sending it to you in a minute. Hope its the right guy this time." He added sincerely, he had been most sympathetic when Legolas had told him the story of his best friend and how they had a fall out. Legolas had said that his friend Thomas Aragon had let everything one day and disappeared but he had suffered a car accident a year before and worried about his health, Legolas had hired the detective to help find him.  
  
-"Thank you." Legolas said before hanging up.  
  
Arwen left and came back two minutes later with the paper in her hands, Legolas had already laid out the maps they kept, he almost snatched the paper from Arwen and searched the street on the map of New York. He quickly found the place he had been talking about, Arwen read over his shoulder.  
  
-"So New York.again. " She said sounding almost bored.  
  
-"Well, we only started to visit this place in the 1600." Legolas said winking at her, a lot of changes had gone to that part of the world ever since the arrival of Europeans in the past 400 years.  
  
-"Yes, well, one thing for sure, we will have a lot of information to relate to the others. Imagine how my brothers will be mad to know all the land we have travelled together." Arwen said laughing a little at the thought of her older siblings.  
  
-"Yes, but I wish sometimes they would have come. We could have use their expertise a couple of time. " Legolas couldn't help remember about all the hunting trips he had taken with the two elves that had grown to be his brothers in arms.  
  
-"Maybe, I miss them. I also know we would have been twice as much in dangerous situation because of their pranks." Arwen said shaking her index as if the twins were sitting next to her and she was punishing them.  
  
-"I miss them all too." Admitted Legolas thinking about the members of the fellowship that had been waiting for him in Valinor he would have to ask for their forgiveness at choosing Estel over them.  
  
-"So are we going to New York with the car or by plane? "  
  
-"I think it is too far away to be doing this in car, and I am weary of that way of travelling. We will take the plane. Call to check up the flight schedule." Legolas said adding the latest entry in his notebook, he was nearing the end of this one and noted to buy another.  
  
-"Legolas, the flight are 13h45, 18h30 and 19h25. " came back Arwen a couple of minutes later.  
  
-"Why so late, what time is it? " asked Legolas frowning at the high sun outside, he had fallen asleep when the moon was still low in the sky, it couldn't possibly be late.  
  
-"It is 11h40, we need time to sell the car and buy our plane tickets." Reminded Arwen preparing their luggage.  
  
-"We will take the plane of 18h30. I have something I wish us to do first." Said Legolas changing shirts and bidding Arwen to put on her shoes.  
  
------------  
  
They entered the large building, it resembled the school a little. A few people was passing by or sitting as they walked to elevator. Arwen looked at him perplexed, she had recognised the utility of the place but wondered why they had come.  
  
-"Do we need to consult books?" She whispered used to be quiet in moment of mediation while consulting books, she heard grown up in the house of Elrond. Her father had quite the collection of papers on the lore and songs of Middle-Earth.  
  
-"No, I have seen this in a pamphlet when we were in Colorado last month and detective Horovitz mentioned it again this morning. We will learn about the internet." Declared Legolas, proud of his initiative.  
  
There was a few people in the computer lab, half of them students or older people since it was a Wednesday morning. A pretty slim woman sat at a large desk with a nameplate, she was writing on a book when she saw Legolas and Arwen enter.  
  
-"Hi, can I help you?" She said pushing her pale blonde hair from her left eye, her hair was in a ponytail with long bangs cut in a asymmetric coifs.  
  
-"I'm Louis, this is Uriel. We were wondering if we could learn about the internet, I saw at the door we could take a course." Said Legolas softly not wanting to bother the other people in the room.  
  
-"Of course, when do you want to take it?" She asked her chestnut-green eyes shuffling from one to the other.  
  
-"Is now a good time?" Asked Arwen it was barely past noon but they needed time to go to the car concessionaire and to the airport.  
  
-"Sure, I have a free period, my name is Jill by the way, just come with me. We are gonna take two computers, so when you get the hang of it you will be able to surf on your own. " Jill said raising to her feet.  
  
Legolas and Arwen smiled a little exchanging a glance, sometimes it was obvious that the blood of the Eldar still ran. The woman was tall and had an Elven quality, with her blonde hair and long face, she could have easily passed for Eowyn and Faramir's daughter considering that Faramir had Elven blood from his mother side.  
  
She led them to two computers and waited for them to adjust in their seat before taking a chair and sitting between them.  
  
-"Okay now, do you know a little about computer?"  
  
Legolas and Arwen nodded, Arwen had been a secretary once and both of them had returned to school twice in the last 15 years, they had been taught a little how to deal with the beasts but internet was still too new for them.  
  
-"Do you know a little about internet?"  
  
-"Absolutely nothing." Answered Legolas looking straight in the eyes of the young woman, she seemed to be barely twenty and frowned at that admission but she smiled at him. And blushed a little when he returned the smile while Arwen rolled her eyes.  
  
-"Now, internet is a system connecting data or lets say a page, " she added quickly feeling that she was loosing them, "to everyone who has a computer program able to display the pages. "  
  
-"Now, the program are called netscape or explorer, they are the two main one. So when you want to go on the internet, you need first to activate the program. Now you see the white box, it is to type address. Imagine the internet like the telephone, you want to call up somebody you have to type his number first. Most address start with www, its like a regional code. Now when you dont know the phone number you call 411 or the operations, on the internet, you type a search engine. There is yahoo, AOL, google, alta vista just to name a few. So say you want to find about.do you want to search something." She asked as a second thought looking at Legolas.  
  
-"New York." Said Legolas.  
  
-"Okay, so you type the regional code, www and add google plus .com. You always need a .com or .net or .org at the end, it is like the dial out 1 when you do long distance. Here you go, the WebPages google, you type in the little box new York and press okay. Here you have the information from the most pertinent to least pertinent. You have to be precise in your search and at the same time a bit vague. Well you have to try both things." She said letting them work, both Arwen and Legolas tried it and found it easy under the steps Jill had given them. They worked silently for a about half and hour, Legolas was especially enjoying looking at pictures. He was immersed in looking at a web site talking about missing person when Arwen tapped his wrist. Legolas sighed hating to be taken away from the captivating screen but he knew he had to go, he bided farewell to the young woman. She had been very helpful in her teachings and so elf like he had almost the urge to kiss her hand but in this decade it was not the custom.  
  
-------  
  
-"No, that it not the way to do it. Estel aren't you listening to me." Legolas warned standing behind Estel and looking at his posture.  
  
-"I am, but I do not see how I am not doing it correctly. I thought I was a fair archer." Whined Aragorn lowering the bow to look at his friend, after the talk they had about Arwen, Legolas was compelled to teach Estel how to use a bow after Estel had mentioned he wished to do so. Aragorn just did not expect to learn a mere minute after he had made the request.  
  
-"You are a fair archer." Legolas replied pausing to let his comment sink in.  
  
Estel smiled at the compliment but his grin soon faded as Legolas continued.  
  
-"Compared to blind soldier or drunks. But I do not blame you." Said Legolas waving a hand, his chin very high and his looks far too regal for Strider to like.  
  
-"You don't." Repeated Estel finding it hard to believe.  
  
-"No, you have been taught by Elladan and Elrohir, or I should say you have been taught by Rivendell elves and they are far from being the best archer, they are capable in the lore of medicine and construction but as for archery. You are lucky to have my experience to guide you." Legolas said with a smug smile on his lips.  
  
-"Are you not a bit vain." Commented Aragorn one eyebrow higher then the other waiting for the answer of the fair prince.  
  
-"You know in your heart I speak true, now if you keep to offend me I shall never give you this opportunity to learn and you will have to be stuck with your sword." Right after he said that, Legolas regretted it, Aragorn was the true heir of a line of kings and was exceptionally gifted for the swordplay.  
  
-"I have no problem with the sword my friend." Replied Aragorn proud while Legolas winced, it was not the way he wanted to make his point.  
  
-"Yes I know, but you asked. Didn't you ask me to teach you" reminded Legolas using his last retort. He felt satisfaction when Aragorn slumped his shoulders before looking up again, acting every bit as the child Legolas thought him to be.  
  
-"Yes I did, now what am I doing wrong?" He asked preparing the position on his bow loosely for Legolas to comment.  
  
---------------  
  
-"You are too late." Said the voice of the old man as the two of them climbed the mountain, they could see the mountains of mount Doom on the other side.  
  
-"Who are you?" asked Legolas lowering his bow and walking closer.  
  
-"I am but a mere man." He said, with rugged clothes and his face full of soothe, he carried a cane and seemed harmless. But appearance were often misleading.  
  
-"Liar, tell us who you are? " Legolas said looking closer to the surroundings  
  
-"I have told you, I am but a simply man." He repeated bowing a little to them.  
  
-"Then why did you tell us we were too late?" Asked Arwen pointing out the earlier remark, the mans eyes twinkled with a gleam neither of the elves liked.  
  
-"Because, I adore watching you in pain." The man confessed passing a hand to his lips and rubbing his chin in glee.  
  
-"What did you do?" Asked Legolas he could feel his mind spinning, was he the man responsible for the disappearance of Estel body.  
  
-"I have done nothing, I only followed my master bidding." He mimicked a voice of a poor servant, but his tone and looks reminded Legolas a bit too much of Grima Wormtongue.  
  
-"What did you do?" Legolas said more forcefully, lowering his bow, to the ground and putting his hand on the dagger he carried.  
  
-"I have caused pain on the one you call Elessar." The man said happily as if he had done a good deed.  
  
-"Why?" Cried out Arwen. There was a moment of silence then the man moved.  
  
-"Kill me now." The man pleaded falling on his knees.  
  
-"We will not until you have told us all." Swore Legolas unsheathing his dagger.  
  
-"How will you know when I have told you all. I prefer knowing you ignorant." The man rose to his feet looking smug as if he had decided upon a plan.  
  
-"Why would you give all of this pain on someone else?" Arwen said disgusted at what she was hearing, she knew evil. She had seen what the Orcs had done on her mother but by nature she couldn't understand why being would want to inflict pain.  
  
-"He destroyed my master with the help of the periannath and of course, your help." He added on second thought.  
  
-"You wish to blame me." Declared Legolas showing a little bit of pride to have participated in the fight against the evil of Mordor.  
  
-"No, she is the one to blame." Said the man turning to Arwen, both elves jumped a little at the unexpected claim.  
  
-"Why?" Asked Arwen confused, she had not played a large role in the destruction of Sauron.  
  
-"You gave up on the Elessar." Accused the old man pointing his index at Arwen with his lips turn upward in a viscous smile.  
  
-"I never gave up on Aragorn, you liar." Shouted Arwen coming next to Legolas as if she wanted to strangle the man herself. Legolas grabbed her arm and held her steady trying to fight the anger she felt by transferring her part of his calmness.  
  
-"You said you preferred us ignorant." Legolas reminded when he knew Arwen was calmer.  
  
-"Well on second thought, I prefer you with selective information. After all what you don't know cant hurt you." The man said with venom in his voice, he started to chuckled to himself as if he had made a big joke.  
  
-"How did I give up on Elessar?" Asked Arwen forcefully, her eyes filled with tears, she walked one step closer to the man and slid one hand to the sword she carried. She gripped the handle to stop the tremors racking her body.  
  
-"My master ask me to kill the persons responsible for his death. On the list was king Elessar of Gondor and the perian Baggins. You allow me to touch your king by giving the Elessar to the perian my dear queen. And now your precious king is alive, when you left him for dead, I have taken his mortality and his mind, so he will wander for all eternity in pain, ignorant. Don't you now wish you had killed me to be spared of this pain. I don't. Let me lick the tears falling from you face my dear, they will be quite a nect... "  
  
He didn't even have time to finish the word that he fell on the floor, his neck broken.  
  
-"I shouldn't have. Forgive me Arwen." Legolas said trembling, looking at his hands, the surge of anger, frustration and sadness had made him lash out at the man, he could still hear the crack and feel the bone breaking under his palms. He couldn't shake the feeling of satisfaction and yet incredible feeling he had made a mistake.  
  
-"Do not blame yourself, Legolas, he couldn't have told us anymore only lies to cause us pain. " Arwen said wiping the tears that had fallen from her face.  
  
-"Do you think he is lying?" Said Legolas still looking at the crumpled figure  
  
-"In part, we both feel the presence of Estel in this world, and if he was in a right state of mind he would have gone back to Gondor or somewhere. I do not doubt that Sauron wished revenge. You behaviours is not at fault." Arwen said softly the last part as if she didn't want the lying corpse to hear her.  
  
-"Nor yours, you have helped Frodo to chase away a few of his demons, do not blame yourself for giving inner peace to a friend in need. " Legolas reminded looking up at Arwen, his face grim.  
  
-"Lets burn his body and leave, I do not wish to stay long near his corpse. " she said turning her back. It seemed like the wind changed and everything moved in slow motion.  
  
-"As you wish.Arwen.Arwen. ARWEN! " Legolas screamed seeing the corpse grab her from behind and they both fell tumbling down, he could hear their screams and they rolled downhill.  
  
-"ARWEN! " Legolas screamed again but this time he was surrounded by warm arms and something soft smelling like wildflowers trickling his nose. He didn't need to open his eyes that he would see raven locks. He buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply as she made soothing circle on his back. It didn't compare to the peacefulness that the havens brought, but it would have to do.  
  
For a while anyway. 


	5. You're in the mud

Disclaimer just in case LOTR belongs to Tolkien and his heirs. However like in Cassia and Sio not-so-little but wonderful universe, Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond, and it means he considered him his father and Elladan and Elrohir his siblings.  
  
Notes- okay, the last chapter was too long and I introduce a cameo and a villain.and it is so hard to write, mostly due to my keyboard who is half broken. So It is far more work then I anticipated. But worth it, I guess. Thank you to penpunk.gosh I feel like I have a fan, you are so great thank you. Araanaz, you notice the Jill thing huh, well, here I am writing the next chapter after less than 24 hours. I deserve it okay.  
  
Inspiration of this chapter is from the movie "Benny and Joon." The fact that Valinor on the planet is situated somewhere in the north between America and Europe is from Scribe's wonderful universe. Go read "Maedhros", it is one of the best fic these days. Please do not e-mail at that address it is a fictitious one.  
  
Chapter 5 *In the maze of her imagination*  
  
He had sat in the car for half an hour, maybe more, they didn't make it for the flight they had wanted, they took the next one. Legolas was still reeling from the nightmare he had, it was one of the worst one, and it was probably due to the fact it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. Except that the corpse of the sorcerer had not risen from the dead, despite his great power he was not immortal. He was not an elf, nor an Istari nor an orc. He was a mere man that had followed the teachings of Sauron and Saruman and grew stronger then most. He was a mere tool for the dark lord to have his revenge beyond the grave, the idea was pure Saruman though. To take away Elessar from his family and to inflict him the pain of wandering endlessly.  
  
They had learned years later after travelling to Mordor and meeting the sorcerer self named Morthond or black roots of Estel immortality. In a sickening twist, the Valar had bestowed the one named Elf-stone the gift of living an immortal life in the havens as a compensation. They had blessed the union of Arwen and Aragorn to offer them eternity and peace after the years of separation and waiting.  
  
Nobody had known this, Legolas had always planned to stay until the last of the fellowship had gone. Frodo and Gandalf were the first, Sam followed and with the last boat was supposed to bring Legolas, Gimli and Elessar. The decision of the Valar had came the day of his natural death, Aragorn was supposed to die to allow his son to succeed him. He would have woken a few hours later, looking as young as he did when defeating Sauron had it not been for the spell done by Morthond. They had buried him and wept for him when he was merely sleeping, like in the modern tale of "Sleeping Beauty". Morthond had later empty his grave and hid him.  
  
The sight of Aragorn empty tomb was scarred in their memory. It was early dawn because Arwen refused to face her son and daughters. She had made her peace with them and knew that if she stayed she would never leave. At the news of Estel's rebirth Arwen had retransform herself into an pure elf, gone was the grey hairs and the few wrinkles Legolas only noticed when they were gone. They had stumbled on the garden and like a wound it laid, ugly and vicious. The coffin was in pieces lying about, the dirt was everywhere even dirtying the white statues around. The marble piece itself had suffered from hits as if someone had smashed with an axe until the markings were impossible to see. They stood until the guards came for their round, Arwen quickly retreated in the shadows while Legolas went to see the king. In private Legolas told what he could to the man he called nephew, and upon hearing the tale Eldarion accepted to give his aid. He only asked two conditions, to see his mother again to wish her good luck and have her promise to come back with his recovered father no matter what and to be the one carrying the message to Valinor to his grand-father.  
  
Legolas had no choice then to accept, he bowed low and left to convince Arwen of her son's demands.  
  
------  
  
Since that day, that nightmare has haunted him, with the end changing every time. He watched Arwen has she guided him to the taxi, he was unable to focus on anything. Usually after that nightmare stroke he would leave Arwen for a few minutes, he couldn't allow her to see his weakness especially since she had started a sick spell. She would get weak, trembling, delirious, extremely sad and sleepy. She needed him to take care of her, he was her physical strength while she was his keeper of his sanity.  
  
Had he not been under the shock, he would have easily seen Arwen slipped into one of her trembling spell. He had closed his eyes and had not noticed her crying silently in the airport. He felt drained as he walked to his seat after the wait. He had thought Arwen was fine when she gave him a blanket and a pillow when the plane lifted up with a smile. Had he not been ready to fall in deep slumber, he would have remembered she was deadly afraid of planes. He slipped on the black eyes mask to hide the fact he slept his eyes open and nodded off.  
  
He however heard when she cracked.  
  
He heard her whisper and felt the echoes of her dream rippled to him. She seemed to be jerking in her sleep, her elbow hit him twice. He jumped when he heard the voice then a shudder ran threw him freezing him when he placed his hand upon hers. He heard so faintly the voice of Morthond taunting and evil despite the years.  
  
-"You are too late."  
  
-"No I am not, please no." Whispered Arwen to herself still moving as if she could push him away.  
  
-"Because, I adore watching you in pain."  
  
-"You sick bastard, what have you done?" She asked louder had it been in her nature to curse, Legolas was sure he would hear a few dwarfish curses.  
  
-"I followed my master bidding."  
  
-"Your master has been defeated, surrender." Commended Arwen as if she stood in front of her subject, her voice forever regal, Legolas squeezed her hand harder hoping to bring her back to consciousness.  
  
-"I have caused pain on the one you call Elessar."  
  
-"Why? Why would you do that? You took him away from me!" Now there was tears in her voice, with his free hand Legolas took away the mask and looked upon her beautiful face, twisted by pain, her eyes wide open but unseen, fighting the invisible demon.  
  
-"she is the one to blame."  
  
-"I did nothing, I only wanted to help, I did nothing it is not my fault." She spat, her voice dripping with venom, Legolas half expected her to bite into thin air.  
  
-"You gave up on the Elessar."  
  
-"I never gave up on him, I waited for him for years you bastard, you are foul. You deserve to die." Arwen's voice went up a notch and Legolas glanced around seeing other passengers give them funny looks. He started to rub her hand praying Elbereth with a silent plea.  
  
-"You allow me to touch your king by giving the Elessar to the perian my dear queen  
  
-"I did not allow you, it is not my fault, please, it is not my fault." Arwen's voice was shouting now and she was moving much wilder as if she was trying to punch an invisible Morthond.  
  
-."And now your precious king is alive, when you left him for dead, I have taken his mortality and his mind, so he will wander for all eternity in pain, ignorant. "  
  
-"No I need to find him, tell me where he is, tell me. "  
  
Legolas leaned over and put both hands on her arms, he did so to calm her but it had the opposite effect. She jumped out of her seat, they were in mid-air and were allowed to take their seat belt off, Legolas had kept his but was surprised Arwen did.  
  
-"Don't touch me. Tell me where he is. " She ordered, her hair flying wildly around her, she was in hysterics now, trapped into a waking dream.  
  
-"Ma am please sit down. " said a flight attendant. Who had been lurking near since Arwen started to speak to herself.  
  
-"No do not order me, I am the queen, I will not let you get away from it. " Legolas winced at the comment, even if Arwen was the picture of royalty itself, that comment never was the best to say out loud and was met with disapproving glares.  
  
-"Arwen, please, Arwen." Legolas said untying his belt and rising to his feet not caring about using her real name.  
  
-"No, I have not made a mistake. Do not stop me". Arwen screamed in hysterics hitting her foot against the floor pushing Legolas and the flight attendant away.  
  
-"It is over Arwen, Telin le thaed, I have come to help you. " Legolas said using their mother tongue hoping for a flicker of recognition.  
  
-"NO." her cry of anguish tore Legolas heart, he saw from above her shoulder two security guard prepared to tackled her and knew one of the flight attendant was preparing a shot of tranquilliser. Legolas made a sudden movement and grabbed Arwen and pulled her with him on the floor.  
  
-"Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad, Arwen, hear my voice, return to the light, please wake up, please, please wake up." Pleaded Legolas in tears, this was not supposed to happen now. Arwen had been strong for ages, she could not fail now. But as he held her he felt her inside were broken glass shards.  
  
He rocked with her on the ground but he still didn't feel her waking up, he glanced at the flight attendant who kneel next to him she gently took Arwen's arm and less then 5 seconds later injected her, Arwen whimpered but he felt her relaxing. With the help of the security guard, the put her on the chair next to the window so hat she couldn't jump out in the alley and hurt anyone.  
  
A gurney awaited them at John f. Kennedy airport, the flight attendant had said it was necessary since many people did allergy reaction to medication in those days. All could Legolas think while the travel was not to look at the ocean. Right outside in the bitter wind of new York he could smell the odour of the sea. Gulls were invading the sky mocking him. He had the terrible urge to run to the nearest shore and swim back home. He could never be free of the Sindarin curse, the yearning for the sea for the home they had left. He was shaking so hard, one of the paramedic taking care of a much calmer Arwen brought him a blanket. They rode in the back of the ambulance neither of them looking at each other for their own reasons. They settled her in a private room and monitored her. Legolas waved the nurse who wanted to draw blood for analysis away saying they couldn't because of their religion but they would allow her to examine Arwen as much as possible. The nurse gave him a glare that Legolas could tell it was frustrating for her to have narrow minded patient and left to fetch some instruments. The medicine was less barbaric in the last decades but still they couldn't take any chance to be discovered as anything but human. Neither Arwen nor Legolas said anything, they barely said a word. Legolas felt guilty and didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak to Arwen when the nurse entered again saving him from speaking.  
  
-"Can I speak with the doctor rider, Sam rider please." Asked Arwen looking ever more frail in the blue gown and the blanket around her shoulder, her long hair fell on her face making her look twelve in edain years and a mere two hundred in eldar years.  
  
-"Oh, I will check if he is on duty, as he treated you before." Said the nurse more happily as she checked her blood pressure.  
  
-"No, but I came in once with a friend that was sick. He was very nice. " Arwen said softly, the nurse nodded and left leaving an amazed Legolas.  
  
-"Two birds one stone". Explained Arwen hugging the blanket tighter. Both of them awaited in anticipation, Legolas had even started to bite his nails something he had never done before. Even in dangerous situation they had hope. Now, he wasn't sure if they could go on. There has been a lot of doubts and thinking of home lately. Maybe it was time to return, maybe they were not meant to find Aragorn.  
  
A man in his forties entered the room with a smile. He had wise grey eyes, rugged looks of a tan skin, a slim body and powerful stance.  
  
Neither Arwen no Legolas held their breath and simply look at each other nodding. It wasn't him. It seemed it would never be him. Legolas watched the man talk softly to Arwen taking notes, Legolas was not listening, he was zoning in and out. After a good ten minutes, the doctor rose and beckoned Legolas outside. Without looking back, Legolas left and closed the door, leaning on it and waited for the doctor to speak.  
  
-"What is your relation with the patient?" He asked as a formality, Legolas was sure Arwen had given an answer.  
  
-"She is my sister." Legolas replied though in colourings they were opposite, their bone structure gave them a familiarity look.  
  
-"Has there been an history of depression, or any mental illness?" The doctor asked he had this truthful and honesty about him that made Legolas confess what he would have hidden to someone else.  
  
-"She hasn't been the same since her husband went missing." Legolas said, he blamed the fact that the man resembled Aragorn to have him spill his gut.  
  
-"I will be frank, your sister need to come to term with it. She is under a lot of strain and I think she need to go to therapy." Said the doctor politely.  
  
-"No, we have never been apart." Legolas winced afterward, it sounded bad to his ears, incestuous behaviour was punished in this time. Not that it wasn't forbidden in the eldar culture, but they had to be carefully in what they said. They always had to be careful with what they said.  
  
-"Not since her husband went missing. We had been searching for him with the help of detectives." Legolas said quickly to cover his mistake.  
  
-"Then she need a break. I understand its hard, but she does need her rest. And by the looks of it, so do you." He added looking at him pointedly.  
  
-"How long?" Asked Legolas willing to listen.  
  
-"Maybe a week, there is a therapy centre here in New York. She could relax and be followed by specialist. Your sister does not suffer from a medical imbalance from what I can see. She is simply exhausted and burden with too much guilt. The medical centre will help her to get back on her feet."  
  
-"It would be good for her." Stated Legolas watching the doctor nod.  
  
-"Yes, it would. It is what was call post traumatic syndrome, when something traumatic happens and the reaction comes later on. It was bounds to happen." Said the doctor simply in terms most people could understand, but Legolas knew Arwen would not have a full diagnostic unless she was willing to draw blood tests.  
  
-"Then yes, do I have to sign up something?" asked Legolas, he knew he couldn't take care of her himself, he had done so before but the result was never full recovery. Maybe there was something very wrong with the Evenstar.  
  
-"I will get the forms for you and your sister to sign." Said the doctor turning around, the sound of his footsteps echoed into the hall.  
  
Legolas sank down to the floor, putting his head in his hands. The corridor was empty, it was after all the middle of the night, they had waited a long time in the waiting room. Legolas hugged himself trying to focus himself, he felt as if he fought the battle of Pelennor Field and Helms Deep one after the other condensed in the last 4 hours.  
  
-"She is really in pain, isn't she." He heard softly in front of him, Legolas didn't need to look up to know who it was.  
  
-"Yes Strider, she is." Legolas said looking at the ghostly figure of his friend, he was dressed this time in jeans and black shirt.  
  
-"She should go home." Strider said softly making it sound like the easy choice.  
  
-"I know Strider, but I don't think she can anymore than I do." Legolas said looking at the corridor in case a nurse or a patient would wander, he had learn and paid the price to be caught taking to himself.  
  
-"Legolas, do not kid yourself you are two step away from falling yourself." Said Strider pacing near Legolas back and forth, his glance falling to the door where Arwen stayed to rest a little.  
  
-"Then you should not have appeared to me." Legolas replied referring to that faithful day disembarking from the Elven boat.  
  
-"I wouldn't have if I had known." Strider muttered to himself sounding like a bear that was just woken up from a long sleep.  
  
-"Where are you my friend?" Asked Legolas, he always did when he saw the apparition, though the clothes sometimes helped to track him down, he never received an answer.  
  
-"Somewhere, I don't know where." Said vaguely Strider though Legolas saw the pain in his grey eyes.  
  
-"I will not give up on hope." Swore Legolas the words coming smoothly from his mouth from the experience, yet they sounded as honest as the first day he uttered them  
  
-"You will never give up on me it seems. But do please do, it is killing both you and Arwen. Leave go where you belong." Pleaded Strider bending to be at eye level with his friend.  
  
-"I will not until you are with us." Replied Legolas firmly, he leaned his head against the door and waited for Strider's response.  
  
-"Stubborn elf." Strider cursed like he had done millions of time before.  
  
-"Apparently the Valar thought you fit the bill." Responded Legolas with a smile.  
  
-"Yet they couldn't have brought me a little message, oh-by-the-way-you-are- going-to-be-immortal." Said Strider sarcastically standing up to pace a little.  
  
-"Go now, the doctor is coming back." Legolas warned as Strider walked away until he disappeared into a wall. He stood up brushing his pants of imagined dust.  
  
-"Here are the papers. I have brought some in case you want to join in the centre." Looking not so much like the apparition now, the nose wasn't the same, nor the eyes.  
  
-"Thank you. I think I will." Legolas said looking at the brochure, it looked like a spa he thought happily.  
  
-"I will explain the formalities with your sister." Said the doctor as Legolas stepped on the left to allow the doctor to pass. He didn't enter right away, he allowed the doctor about five minute with Arwen. But when he entered, she nodded to him with a calm acceptance that frightened Legolas more than any enemy ever could. Arwen just gave up on finding her husband.  
  
------------  
  
After an hour, all the papers were signed, Arwen left in a cab while Legolas was going to call detective Horovitz about the case. In truth he needed time to digest everything, he wandered in central park, it was pitch black when he arrived, and now with the sun rising he guessed the time was about 7 or 8 in the morning. He passed a few bystanders quite happy the park was now a much safer place for their daily exercises, he sat on a bench morose briefly thinking about the goons that had hit him a few dozens hours earlier, there was still a few scratches here and there.  
  
He couldn't help wonder why he was the only one seeing the apparition of Strider. He had asked the question to Arwen a few times but it seemed that Strider only haunted her dreams and thoughts. He remembered clearly the first time it had happened, it was when he received his first white hair. He sighed watching his breath leave a small cloud, he guessed the time were cold but since temperature barely registered with him it did not matter. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the buttons with the right name and waited for the man to pick up.  
  
-"This is detective Horovitz."  
  
-"Hello this is Louis Green." Legolas waited for the man to recognise him he didn't have to wait long.  
  
-"It was not him right." The detective said answering his own question.  
  
-"No it wasn't. Thank you for your work, I really appreciate it." Said Legolas thinking of all the hours the man must have put.  
  
-"Well, I don't know if it is going to be a good news or not but there has been a sighting of a man looking almost exactly like the picture you have given me." Said Horovitz apologetically.  
  
-"Where?" snapped Legolas loosing his patience at going on another hunt.  
  
-"Vancouver." Answered the man and Legolas took two second to remember where was the city of Vancouver, he had gone before, it was in the north near the pacific coast. Legolas also remembered that he hated that city.  
  
-"My sister can't leave, she doesn't feel well." Legolas said as an excuse, anywhere with large body of water scared him, and if he would face one without Arwen, he wasn't sure he could make it.  
  
-"It would really just take a day and half. You don't need five hours to know it is him or not. I am sorry if I am pressing but from what my contact said the man might not stay long and I feel you need to find him fast. Your sister has been sick a lot." Said the detective as if he just discovered that.  
  
-"Yes she has." Legolas answered feeling defensive but not knowing where it came.  
  
-"Is she still in the hospital." Asked the detective, it took a moment for Legolas to realise what the man said exactly.  
  
-"What do you mean?" Said Legolas coldly.  
  
-"I have read there was disturbance caused by a frail looking exotic raven beauty from a flight from Iowa to new York. I am sorry, but it is my job to watch out for unusual things Mister Green." Legolas could almost groan, after he had slip one that his rescue mission might be dangerous, the detective had started to track them down just in case something had gone wrong.  
  
-"Now it is alright. I will go to a public library e-mail me the information on searchingestel@hotmail.com." Legolas replied spelling the words just in case.  
  
-"So you finally got that e-mail address. What does mean Estel?" asked the man, he had tried to convince Legolas to tell where he was from, where he as really from. Horovitz was an expert at reading people but he had struck a puzzle in the two elves.  
  
-"It means hope in a welsh dialect, it was a nickname for Tom." Legolas said shrugging his shoulders, after all it was true that it was given to Aragorn and that the sonority sounded welsh.  
  
-"I will send out the information, so are you leaving or not?" asked the man again.  
  
-"I will think about it". Answered Legolas hanging up, he looked at his hand, one hand the wrinkled brochure and the other held the cell phone. He glanced up the faint light of the stars as he had done many times before.  
  
-"Why can't I decide". He asked softly to the stars, he had to choose between the woman he considered a sister and the brother he had sworn to find no matter. He knew now that Arwen would not be able to hunt with him and may never be able to. The question was, had he enough strength to find Aragorn by himself and to be able to leave Arwen to her own design. Should he put her in a boat and let her return to Aman.  
  
The only problem was, there was only one boat capable of making the journey. Should Arwen leave, it would mean Legolas wouldn't be able to return with or without Aragorn. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place, choosing the lesser evil.  
  
And evil was always the wrong choice. 


	6. In the maze of her imagination

Disclaimer : Lord of the Rings and its characters belong to Tolkien and his heirs along with the movie productions who did the movie and of course Peter Jackson. Along with several authors but most notably Cassia and Sio, Gilraen, Aragorn's mother died along her husband thus making Elrond a single parent fostering Aragorn and the only parent Estel considers his.  
  
Thank you: I received so much review for this one I am very happy because it shows that despite this is not my best work, the last two chapters have been very hard to write and sorry for the delay on this one.  
  
Penpunk ! Hi ! The story is forming along I'm happy. That was one of my favourite part about that story, non-linear storyline, well it's not really true, well actually it's just my head that's non-linear but I wanted to put flash-backs and confuse people. Thank you for reviewing so much ! I can't post if you don't review ! Thank you for reviewing so quickly !  
  
Thank you P. Rico and Daysleeper, hope you tune in for the next chapter ! And thank you for putting down fears that Arwen and Legolas would be OOC. Thank you for your correction Arkee, they are greatly appreciated. I spend so much time just formatting the story and I get so tired that I often don't correct the content. After writing this I will get a rewrite to post on Cassia and Sio's webpage. Say you wouldn't want to be a beta, right? And it's Vancouver BC. I don't intend on Legolas staying in America much longer. Planet Earth is now so big and there are so many places Aragorn could be.  
  
And no I didn't write myself a review, my sister Araanaz tried to leave my account to log on hers but it didn't work. I'm not desperate ! I'm in the master chair !  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In the Maze of her imagination.  
  
The room was supposed to be beige but to Legolas it was more of a sickening white. He sat on a battered couch, stealing glances at the receptionist who kept eyeing him. He wasn't sure what it meant but it didn't make him feel better. He had met yesterday the doctor that was taking care of Arwen before leaving to take a walk, but he wasn't sure if it would be the same person. He often had to remind himself that mortals needed more sleep then he.  
  
Of course it had nothing with the fact that he knew he was going to have nightmares the moment he closed his mind to rest. The memories were lurking around in the shadows ready to jump out and distort the reality. He always felt it was a curse from Sauron that maybe even it would be the doing of Morthond. He never answered that riddle. The sorcerer had gone to Gondor to put the spell on Aragorn, hid him and attacked Eldarion, his betrothed and one of his sister and fled to Mordor. But when Legolas and Arwen had tracked him down, he had just spouted a partial truth and did not even anticipate Legolas strangling him.  
  
-"Maybe he cursed me." Muttered Legolas to himself, he rubbed his hands against his blue jeans not daring looking up. He didn't want the receptionist to think he was crazy and intern him. After all it had happened before and electroshocks wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. Even if he knew that nowadays there were only used to revive Edain bodies, he still had scars from that encounters.  
  
-"You mean you finally figured it out?" Legolas heard from a figure towering him, yet baring no shadows.  
  
-"Please, do not speak to me. This isn't the time." Legolas said barely moving his lips and watching the receptionist ignoring the apparition of his friend.  
  
-"Whatever you say Master Elf." Aragorn's figure bowed low and with such reverence Legolas smiled before he even realised it. His eyes were dead set in front of him at the large door next to the reception, there was only one door leading in the building, unless of course one took the illegal way in. Legolas had checked the perimeter before going in, in case Arwen was mistreated and he had to get her in quickly.  
  
The door opened and a man in his late forties walked a pad in his hand and a grim look on his face. Legolas jumped to his feet soundlessly and moved in great pace to come face to face with the man.  
  
-"Hello, Mister Green? I'm Doctor Talbot, I have been taking care of your sister." The doctor said holding out his hand to greet Legolas who hurriedly return his gesture.  
  
-"How is she ? She was fine when she came in." Legolas added the second part in accusation and his heart stopped when he saw a flicker of guilt in the man's brown eyes.  
  
-"I'm sorry, she relapsed early this morning." The man said putting one hand awkwardly on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
-"What does that mean relapsed ?" Legolas said slowly but pouring his anger on the words, the doctor retracted his hand almost expecting Legolas to bite him or do something likewise rash.  
  
-"She is in a delusion. She is hallucinating right now, we had to put her in a special room to prevent her from hurting herself." The Doctor said shuffling his notes looking at the notepad in his hand before sighing and looking at Legolas straight in the eyes.  
  
-"Is she is a straightjacket?" Asked Legolas in fear, Arwen was supposed to get rest for a week. Even though Legolas was often surprised she hadn't faded years ago he had guessed it was because of his influence. But straightjackets beside being impossibly uncomfortable it usually meant that Arwen was not going to leave this place soon.  
  
-"No we haven't. We gave her a mild sedative, and we are waiting for it to kick in." The Doctor said trying to be reassuring. Legolas looked up above the man's shoulder to see Aragorn shake his head.  
  
-"Elves don't respond to drugs the same way." Aragorn declared. Legolas even if Aragorn was an appartition had no reason to doubt it. Estel had grown up with Elrond a master healer and was the personification of "the hands of the King are the hands of an healer" or something like that, a popular saying in Gondor.  
  
-"I don't want you to give her any other drugs." Legolas said meeting the Doctor's eyes.  
  
-"Say you fear for dependency." Suggested the apparition, Legolas closed his eyes at that, wishing that he smelled the wet grass of the Anduin River instead of antiseptics.  
  
-"Mister Green, how can we help her if she goes into a trance or hysterics? The drugs are meant to calm her and are not in their quantity suggestive of dependency. They are merely mild sedative that relax the muscle and allow us to connect with the patient." The Doctor's tone had something in his voice that alerted Legolas, the over protectiveness was interfering in his work. Legolas knew some culture refused blood transfusion, organs transplant and technologies in name of religions or principles and it was frown upon. How to explain that a mere blood transfusion might reveal another form of life on the Earth, a life form that had except two and ½ specimen and all but vanished ages ago.  
  
-"Sorry." Squirted Aragorn earning a deadly glare from Legolas who took a minute to think of the next course of action. Elves and Edain's metabolism were maybe not that different after all, wherever was Aragorn, he may have had a transfusion and there was no news about someone who was an aliens.  
  
Of course, Legolas had stopped reading the tabloids five years ago, it was getting tiresome to knock on people's door and to see fat middle-age men or teenagers pretend they were ghouls or vampires or immortals.  
  
-"Can I see her and decide afterward?" Legolas asked, from what he remembered Arwen was given two shot of sedative, in his logic, if she was fine now. It would mean there was nothing to worry about.  
  
-"If you insist." The Doctor said on a strange tone that Legolas couldn't decipher, they walked to the reception and Legolas was shoved a few paper to sign. He asked politely at the receptionist to copy them before signing. He needed to see Arwen first before going to the library to make sense of the papers and only afterward, would he decide to leave to Vancouver in Canada.  
  
Legolas was lead to a room bare with only a table and two chair facing each other. The chairs were in bright orange plastic to lessened the damage in case a patient used it as a weapon and highly uncomfortable. Legolas winced as he sat down, this wasn't in the brochure. He drummed his long fingers on the table and sparred a look at the tinted window. His hair fell strangely around his face, probably the fact he had to hide his ears something he only did in the last two century while trying to follow the men's fashion of shorter hair. He still had a bit of a glow but he was tired and it was very faint now. He never told Arwen and probably never will but his biggest fear was to become human and forsake his heritage. Not that he had anything against the Edain, it simply wasn't his nature. He was meant to be among trees and wildlife. He was meant to be a free being among his kind.  
  
The problem laid that he couldn't find the last of his kin. He had fancied himself a tracker, defending his land from Orcs, the Spiders and had taught many things to Strider in the matter. But many the Elf-Stone had surpassed the master, it would explain the difficulty at finding him. Perhaps if he had been alone. Legolas chased that thought he couldn't have left Arwen to die, not when there was the chance. It was one of the thought that had plagued him on the boat, but he knew those two could only find their happiness at being together albeit it be in the Halls of Mandos.  
  
The door opened and Arwen wearing sweat pants and a white shirt lacked her regal looks. She smiled brightly at him and looked calm almost serene. But it seemed odd on her, gone was the sadness in her aura. She looked human with her big blue eyes that seemed glassy.  
  
-"Hello, how are you?" Asked Legolas standing up as she entered, she shrugged and sat down without a word. Legolas frowned before sitting down again.  
  
-"So are they treating you well?" Asked Legolas, knowing that the doctor or maybe even doctors were standing behind the tinted windows. It was procedure.  
  
-"I'm fine." Replied Arwen nonchalantly munching on some bubblegum. Legolas froze, it was almost like Arwen didn't recognize him.  
  
-"Arwen. Undomiel." He whispered the two names leaning forward on the table and turning his shoulder to hide from the Doctors. Arwen didn't even blink at that.  
  
-"I'm leaving you here for a while." Legolas declared watching her intently waiting for her to. "To what, asked a little voice in his head, see her bursting into tears or a fit of anger because you are leaving her? You want to what, feel guilty?" Legolas closed his eyes for a minute fearing that when he will opened them, Aragorn would be lurking over Arwen, invisible to all but him.  
  
-"Oh." Answered Arwen, sounding disappointed. Legolas' eyes flung open to see only a mass of black hair.  
  
-"What is it?" Asked Legolas surprised to finally see something flicker on her face.  
  
-"You will miss it." Arwen said slowly but without too much intonation.  
  
-"Miss what?" Legolas asked racking his brain, why she trying to communicate something to him in code. Was she in trouble with the doctors and fear that Legolas would be arrested or something. Or was it her way to tell him she didn't want him to go. He couldn't help but flashback to when they were youngsters and she threw a tantrum because he would leave before her birthday to Thranduil, king of Mirkwood in front of an assembly of Elves. Never have Elrond been more embarrassed at his daughter and he couldn't persuaded her to be quiet. The worst part was that she made his father feel guilty at leaving and they stayed for two more weeks. The Arwen he knew was calm most of the time and poised, not the lifeless doll in front of him.  
  
-"The wedding. My father and grand-parents are coming, you know." Arwen reminded him, sounding a bit like a Valley Girl pushing her long strand behind her left shoulder.  
  
-"The wedding." Legolas stared at her, the event was so far away in his head that at first he thought she was talking about another event. Not her wedding, it couldn't possibly perhaps she was talking about Eldarion's wedding but neither her father or grand-parents had been there.  
  
-"You will miss the wedding. You know, we waited years and years before marrying. Aragorn wants you there and all his little friends. You're like supposed to be the best man." Arwen reminded, but she sounded so confused part of sentence could have been uttered by Arwen Undomiel, part by Eva Rivers, an alias she used in California. Legolas now was sure she was talking about HER wedding.  
  
-"Aragorn is not here." Reminded gently Legolas.  
  
-"Of course he is not, he is with Gandalf and Sam talking about the White tree he wants to take care of. He'll be mad if you are not there." Arwen accused her eyes seemed even more glassy that they almost looked white, Legolas stood up, a chill in his back.  
  
-"I have to go fetch him then." Legolas said lamely, he felt awkward, he felt her fading. She was deep into a memory and it was like she wanted to stay as such. Maybe it was over for her, Legolas had heard about catatonia and autism. Maybe Arwen gave up and preferred to live in her head.  
  
-"Good, I have to find someone, I have grey hairs. I can't have them for the wedding." Arwen commented taking a handful of her raven locks and looking at the tinge of grey appearing.  
  
Time stood still for Legolas as blood rushed to his ears. He stared at her hair that had been raven a mere 24 hours ago. She was giving up, he realised, she was letting herself die. She gave up hope.  
  
Legolas felt tears blurrying his vision but he wasn't sure he really wanted to see. He wondered how long it would take before she was cold. Her hair was not as grey as before, when Elessar died but if her body transformed itself to Edain, how long would she last, she was over three thousand years old. She was supposed to be dead a millennia ago. They had never been separated for long, they had never been far from each other. He felt like giving up himself, was Estel's life worth that much, was it worth the life of the Evenstar?  
  
-« I'll see you soon, okay. I will be there for the wedding. I promise. I love you sister, » Legolas said kissing her clamy forehead before leaving the room in haste. The corridor was moving, the walls were spinning. It could be the last he saw her, alive that is. He wondered what he could tell her father, her brother, her mother that she had not seen for so long and was surely missing her only daughter. What would he tell Aragorn if he ever found him? His priority became Arwen in that second yet, something lingered.  
  
He owed part of his life to his best friend, they had saved each other so often, and he had vowed to bring him.  
  
One life for another. It came to that. Both choice left someone he held dear in his heart behind and both seemed wrong. It was choosing the lesser evil. But maybe there is darkness in all, when one take, one loose. Both choices weighted equally evil in his heart.  
  
The door from the other room openned and Legolas was beckonned to come in. He glanced at Arwen who was now talking with a nurse that had slip in after he left before turning his attention to the Doctor Talbot.  
  
-« Are you alright? » The Doctor asked kindly, he put his large hand on Legolas' shoulder again but this time it was more comforting, more sincere.  
  
-« Yes. Shock. » Legolas replied in two words waving his hands and avoiding the Doctor's eyes and Arwen behind the glass wall talking excitedly with the nurse.  
  
-« I understand. She will have to stay here for a while son. She desperatly needed specialised help. » The Doctor said nodding to another Doctor, a female in her fifties.  
  
-« I will leave to arrange a few details. In three weeks I will be back. » Declared Legolas staring, waiting for an argument. The Doctor nodded once took off his hands and reached his pocket for a card that he held for Legolas to take.  
  
-« Three weeks will be beneficiary for your sister, Mister Green. But remember that she signed herself in and only her or a specialist here can sign her out. This is my card, if there is a problem or you want update. Do not hesitate to call. If you want to talk with her there is no problem, call my office first and I'll get her. The phone hours are business hours though. She is in good hands, Mister Green. » Talbot said hugging his notepad to his chest with one arm and brushing fingers with Legolas taking the card. Legolas stood there for a moment nodded once to both doctors and spinned around. He marched to the door and left without ever looking back.  
  
This was one of the five hardest thing he ever done in his entire lifetime.  
  
Five hours later he was on a plane to Vancouver BC. 


	7. You've been all over

Disclaimer : Lord of the Rings and its characters belong to Tolkien and his heirs along with the movie productions who did the movie and of course Peter Jackson. Along with several authors but most notably Cassia and Sio, Gilraen, Aragorn's mother died along her husband thus making Elrond a single parent fostering Aragorn and the only parent Estel considers his.  
  
Notes- Yikes, I wrote about 3 pages at my brother sent them through hotmail but the message was blank, urgh ! I remember most of it but I feel like loosing my time. I hate that. What I love are my reviews ! Ha Penpunk ! I know what you are talking about, it's like nobody is really updating. I will update as soon as I finished this. Yes, I will get around telling a few of the hardest thing Legolas has done. As for my head, ask Araanaz ! And BTW sister, it's not because I shower you with spoilers that you get to tell okay ! If you haven't seen Pirates there may be a little part you will catch right now. But it's not a Big spoiler.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
You've been all over.  
  
The plane ride was smoother than the last one he took.  
  
It was probably the understatement of the century but still, he had enjoyed it. The flight attendant was nice and gave him a blanket. He was sitting alone next to the window his eyes set on the cloudy horizon. The Caesar salad had been freshly made and the pasta he ate as a vegetarian meal had sustained his aching body. He felt as if he left half of his brain and the other half was numb. It was a great feeling and he felt even more guilty at admitting it. For years he had taken care of Arwen, but he often wondered how it would have been if he had been alone searching. He had been trained all of his life to track and hunt the enemies trespassing his home. He was also one of the teacher that gave his knowledge to Aragorn to make him the best ranger in Middle-Earth.  
  
It was one of the trouble he had.  
  
Aragorn had surpassed his masters in one sense, he was grown with Elves and considered one for many years under the guidance of Elrond. He was taught the fine art of the healing arts and the lore of weapons. He mastered the sword and was considered the best at wielding Anduril or any other swords. Legolas had taught him the art of the bow and how to live in harmony in a forest. He was also taught how to defend himself by his brothers and some of the most valiant Elves that fought the War against Sauron.  
  
It was a near impossible task, especially since Middle-Earth expended and was simply called Earth. And the curse was not helping matter. They had found it in their search that Aragorn lived nine years for each lifetimes before loosing what ever memories he gained and left for another place. They had met in the ages the people who took him under their wings, the surrogate family, co-workers, friends that shared parts of their lives. The worst was meeting the ex-lovers, especially on Arwen. She was denied being intimate with her husband but could not fault him of adultery because he didn't know who she was.  
  
Yet.and yet many of those women wore long black hair and had pale skin. It was eerie sometimes to look at the look-alikes, especially when they realised that they were merely substitute for the real thing. They could never compare to the Evenstar.  
  
But they may yet as the beauty of the Evenstar was dimming. Legolas knew he had to hurry, he had to tie up the investigation going around the World before leaving. It was one life for another and it was terrible to think that it came down to his childhood friend when he knew in his heart he wanted Aragorn. He felt a special connection to Estel, never having a brother he found one in the Edan. And he had sworn to himself that he would succeed. Estel had saved his life so many times, Legolas owed him to give back the ones he lost.  
  
They arrived not long after he finished gathering his thoughts in his journal, he wrote it in Quenya in case he ever lost it. No linguist could deceiver the writing, and it keep him in peace with his home. So often he had wondered if he was not hallucinating, the memories were so far in his mind. He stood as one of the last passengers, he walked to the luggage and saw his contact long before the other man did. But Legolas instead of running up to greet up stayed casual and ignore him. He took his time taking his luggage and looked around turning his back on the short man who couldn't step forward because of the security risk.  
  
Legolas finally had his fun and walked to the man, wincing at the bright colours the New Jersey native wore, it was enough to make him wish for an orc. Orc had better sense of style than the man who looked like the illegitimate son of Merry, Pippin AND a warg. He strapped the shoulder handbag before smiling mischieviously at him. Legolas' hair was half tied from his face enough to cover the pointy ears but enough to look presentable.  
  
-"Hello Martin. Aren't you asking me if I had a good trip?" Asked Legolas putting on his sunglass that allowed him to look at Manny with a bit of subtlety. Manny had took the name because it sounded gangster and the con man/detective fancied himself cop material. He imitated a lot of the cop character on the television but paled everything Legolas was around to give him a hard time. Manny gulped instead of answering and Legolas smiled at the 5'5 feet man in front of him trembling. It had been a long time since someone had trembled at his sight.  
  
-"Mister Wood, here is the folder." Said Manny instead holding out the manila folder in his hand as far as it could go. Legolas snatched it and opened it quickly. Inside at his demand was the picture of the man in question, the grey eyes that held mischief, the cleft chin that was covered with a five o'clock shadow and the square shoulders that could hold the weight of the world. Legolas' heart skip a few beat as he stared in the face of his lost best friend. He breathed in and kept it while he tried to make his face neutral.  
  
-"At the latest news, was the man still present?" He asked his eyes still on the picture but walking toward the exit, Manny followed him a few step behind. Feeling haste he walked to the taxi area before stopping and letting Manny give the answer he knew would break his heart.  
  
-"No, his boss and the lady renting the apartment filled a report about 48 hours ago." Manny answered munching on his bubblegum obvious to Legolas' distress.  
  
Legolas nodded once and hailing a taxi ignoring Manny gesturing his 97' battered Volkswagen waiting in the parking lot. As soon as the taxi moved closer Legolas jumped in while Manny shrugged and moved to his car probably plotting on some con case. One day Legolas was going to bust him and put him in prison but Manny was useful and sneaky something he needed for the moment. It didn't help the fact that he looked like Merry turned hobo.  
  
Legolas stared at the back of the taxi driver's head, Aragorn had been here 48 hours ago. He watched with interest the surroundings imagining Aragorn walking the steps, going to the convenient store and jogging in the park. He could easily picture a life for his friend based on the reading he made in the folder. He had been a nice hard working honest man that caused no trouble. On the last note, Legolas had serious doubt but then, the trouble always came when he wasn't alone but with his brothers or him.  
  
The taxi driver was impressed at driving an officer to a crime scene, Legolas quickly explained that he just came off the plane and that he couldn't divulge any information. He paid the man enough to make him happy before walking to the first officer he saw.  
  
-"I'm Officer Wood, can I speak with the officer in charge?" Asked Legolas looking sharp in a white shirt and dark indigo ensemble to a young policeman waiting near the police car. The young man waited for Legolas to pull out his id before walking to a woman in a trench coat and gesturing Legolas. The woman turned and walked to the police car looking crisp in her brown straight line pant and matching blazer, she was all business and carried an authoritarian aura. Legolas only hoped she would be honest and trusting enough to believe him, she seemed the type to be right to the point.  
  
-"Hi, you are on the missing person team." She stated obviously quick to the point.  
  
-"Yes I am, a file was reported on the man 9 years ago. He was suffering from Anterograde amnesia from an accident 10 years ago. What can you tell me?" Legolas asked using a charming voice, the woman blinked once before answering her face impassable.  
  
-"He has been living here for three years under the name of Jeffrey Jones. He was given his passport a year ago when he filed for it. His report said he lost everything in a fire and he reconstructed his life. You say that he may be suffering from a medical condition?" She asked taking a pad and looked at Legolas waiting for something useful he could think.  
  
The only thing he could think about at that moment was that he stood in front of a woman who was not charmed by him. It was amazing but disturbing, he tried to focus before looking a complete fool in front of the professional woman who could help him.  
  
"Joy, a woman who has no interest in me !" He thought to himself opening the folder and preparing his folder when another thought crept in "Is she normal?" He asked himself before shaking his head and explain the version of his story about Estel he finalized in the taxi.  
  
---------  
  
-"Hello my lord, how may I help you?" Asked the lady richly and using the word in every sense, she was in deep velvet dress and cloak. Large pearls the size of eyeballs laid on her neck, her breast were pushed forward by a corset so tight that Legolas could swear he saw the outline of her nipple. A large wig decorated with jewellery and feathers cascaded on her shoulder a pearly white that seemed odd on a woman that was barely thirty years old. She carried also a strong smell of perfume, a mix of roses, but so condensed it was almost impossible to breathe in a perimeter of five feet.  
  
-"Lady Wiltshire, I bid you good night and thank you for your assistance, but I require none for the night." Legolas said bowing slightly to the lady who curtsied blushing, which was incredible given the amount of red power she applied.  
  
-"Of course my Lord. Are you alone for the night or will your sister join us soon." The Lady asked trying to be coy but she impersonated everything Legolas hated in a Court lady that he felt repulsed by her. He backed one step before answering, for his protection.  
  
-"I am afraid I am not sure when my sister will be joining us, she was meeting with the Lady Van Holden for a concert in a private estate." Legolas replied wincing ever so slightly when he saw her inching toward him.  
  
-"Oh yes, your sister has an incredible voice. I am sure the Lady Van Holden and her husband are quite please to have her assistance for the night entertaining the Duke." The Lady Wiltshire pressed one hand to her chest hoping to attract the attention of Legolas but no avail, his sight was upon the door right behind her and the thought of a warm bed to rest. He closed his eyes briefly, he could hear the sounds of a carriage but feared it was his imagination playing tricks on him.  
  
-"Yes, they are quite pleased. I am afraid I am feeling tired from my journey Lady and wish to retire." Legolas said politely, but he groaned when she pressed herself to him. He had foreseen the act but had hoped she had more self control than that.  
  
-"My Lord, you are surely more lonely than tired. I was wondering if I could not entertain you tonight." She said smiling with her yellowish teeth, Legolas suddenly had an urge to look down but knew she would think he was looking at her breast and would feel encouraged.  
  
-"My Lady, your husband is inside asleep in your quarters. I possibly could not entertain you tonight. It is a question of principle." Legolas said firmly crossing his fingers she wouldn't take it too hard and protest to her husband. Legolas had once rebuffed a young woman and she had accused him of trying to rape her. Arwen and he had barely escaped the prison to another city.  
  
-"A young man like yourself must have need. My husband doeth not need to know." She replied in a whisper her head coming to his shoulder, she stood on the tip of her shoes trying to speak to his ears.  
  
-"Lady." Legolas warned stepping back and praying for an intervention of some sort, even prison would be better than her embrace. He may be an elf but even elves couldn't hold their breathe for so long especially with their heightened senses.  
  
-"Brother, what are you doing in the porch?" Legolas heard behind him, he spun around and put as much space as he could from the Lady to see the white splendour of the Evenstar. She stood there with her black hair in a coif decorated with white pearl, she looked resplendent with a pink colouring on her cheek and a glint in her midnight blue eyes.  
  
The Lady Wiltshire cursed under her breath when she saw approaching behind Arwen, the Lord and Lady Van Holden talking quietly together. They were a young couple still very much in the bloom of their lives, he a musician, a favourite of the church who lived on the command the priests ordered. She was the daughter of a wealthy merchant who learned the piano and the viola at a young age. She met the musician at church and her father was happy to marry her to someone who was on a path of greatness and who was under the wing of the bishop.  
  
-"Lady Wiltshire, Lord Marsters." Lord Van Holden bowed to them with a large smile on his rosy face while in wife in a pretty pink and orange dress curtsy. She both looked out of breath and drunk on happiness.  
  
-"Your sister was magnificent Lord Marsters." Praised the Lady Van Holden looking fondly on Arwen who gracefully nodded to her friend before turning her attention to the Lady Wiltshire and Legolas. She quickly turned her glance to Legolas smiling wider, it was obvious she had guessed the situation and found it funny.  
  
-"I am sure she was." Legolas commented pleasantly while trying to be mad at his "sister" but how could he truly be when she stopped the Lady Wiltshire to maul him.  
  
-"You will have to grace us of your gift Lady Marsters soon." The Lady Wiltshire replied though it was clear to all present it was not something she wanted. She was fuming at Arwen for interrupting, she glared at Arwen who in return raise one eyebrow and kept her mysterious half-smile in mockery.  
  
-"I believe it is time to retire. Thank you Lord Van Holden for returning my sister safely." Legolas thanked moving closer to take Arwen's arms.  
  
-"It was a pleasure, so much that we have to steal her in two days. She will be joining us at the church for a small concert, the bishop announced it tonight." Said Van Holden excited looking at his wife who smiled back. They both seemed to be in love it was almost infectious, Legolas almost felt his face brighten. They bowed again before leaving under the moonlight, it had been quite late actually. Legolas had came back from a tavern to hear about rumours and spread the word he was looking for Estel when the Lady Wiltshire had cornered him.  
  
-"Lady Wiltshire, if you do not mind, I need to rest for Sunday." Arwen said loosing no time for pleasantries her face was still neutral.  
  
The Lady shot one look at Legolas before nodding again and entering inside, she stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for Legolas and Arwen to enter their quarters. Once the door closed Legolas heard her heels clicking in the marble stairs, going upstairs. He breathed freely now, he turned around to see Arwen sitting on his bed with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
-"You know Legolas, if we are short on money you could always seduce the Lady and make her give you her fortune." Said Arwen taking a strand of hair and twirling it around her fingers.  
  
-"Go to your own bed." Ordered Legolas massaging his temples, rubbing deeply against the skin. He walked to the cabinet, opened it to find a pot chamber with lukewarm water, he spread some on his hand and pressing it to his forehead.  
  
-"I'm sure if you are veryyyy," Arwen drawled out the "y" until she had no breath to speak, Legolas had time to roll his head three times. " nice, she could let us stay here for free."  
  
-"Go to bed." Legolas ordered again fixing Arwen with a firm glare, she batted her eyelashes instead and almost giggled before standing up and disappearing behind the French door to her adjacent room. Legolas sighed and plopped himself on the bed after pulling his boots in a smooth motion. He prepped his hands behind his head and starred at the beautiful ceiling painted as a sunny summer sky when he saw Arwen's head slide back in.  
  
-"Do you think she will visit you in your bed this night?" She asked sweetly before stepping back to her room. Legolas' eyes popped wide at that and he didn't sleep for the whole night, keeping the candles burning until dawn.  
  
-------  
  
The apartment was small, one bedroom that was filled with everyday slightly battered clothes and pictures of motorcycles, it looked like so many other apartment he searched through. The style was minimalist as expected, Jeffrey Jones had no family and had only his minimum salary to rely on. It was empty now the cops had left and Legolas had required a moment alone in the rooms to check in case he found clues they might have missed.  
  
He sat down in the middle of the room and watched the place like a child in a museum fining his favourite piece and gazing at it with delight and wonder. He could feel his presence all around him. He could see the faint outline of a man walking around, cleaning up, cooking himself dinner. He saw a piece of his friend's live and it made him glad to have it to himself. It was like a little part of Aragorn returned to him.  
  
It also sounded like he was the one in love with Aragorn. Which he did but with a slow intensity at finding someone he could trust entirely. Someone he considered family.  
  
Legolas examined every inch of the place feeling like it would be the last time, time was running like sand through a fist. He knew that Estel would want the life of Arwen before his own. He could sacrifice his chance to find him. But as he sat there he thought that maybe.  
  
Perhaps, he could make sure Arwen would leave and he would stay. It all depended which fate was worse between the star crossed lovers. He thought that by now he would have found the answer to his question, after all the time he spend thinking of them  
  
----------  
  
It had been more than one century.  
  
They had left the familiarity of Gondor to travel South, after all if Aragorn was in the North he would be recognized by its people. Eldarion had made sure of that, he sent a message to his most trusted advisers and soldier to search for his father. It had been five years and no trace of him when Arwen and Legolas left for Harad.  
  
They had searched it seems behind every grain of sand, but there was nothing, no trace no whisper of the former king. They had disguised themselves as a married couple searching to make a business in trading rare medicinal plants in a post war Middle-Earth. They slept beside each other in a tent hoping and praying the stars every night. They learned the customs of the people of the South, their history and cultures. They grew to like the spicy foods and got used to the harsh sun.  
  
But now it was time to go back, maybe there had been news and nobody had been able to reach them. Nevertheless, the plan was that if found Aragorn was to go to Eryn Lasgen to stay with the other Elves. Legolas left his colony with his trusted second and had no lingering feeling about the place he called home for several years. He had made his peace before Aragorn died and had settled all his affairs.  
  
He was sitting on the still hot sand, wearing only the long dark blue pants, his blond hair even more striking against his tanned skin. Arwen was asleep in the tent, he could hear her soft slow breathing through the wind. He gazed up finding the star that guided so many times before, the wind was refreshingly cool but kept his hair on his face. He glanced back at the parchment next to him, he bought it earlier from a merchant. It was the new guide for the lands and upon glancing it first, Legolas thought the man was joking or trying to rob him. The borders went much farther and the names of the mountains and rivers had changed spelling forgetting the accents and sonority that the Elves gave.  
  
A new world was waiting for them, Gondor was bigger than he remembered seeing on Aragorn's map, the design of the parchment was also very different than what he remembered. He traced the lines with his fingers lovingly over the realm of Eryn Lasgalen with a fond smile a the memories of his birth place. He placed the map on the sand in front of him and analysed every details.  
  
The world was changing and growing farther and farther away. It left more place for Aragorn to be hiding. He wondered what could have happened to his dear friend. Morthond had probably given him a spell that kept him in the dark. They had searched long and hard for him in the Southern realms until the news of Eldarion's passing came to them.  
  
Eldarion was the last of Arwen's children alive, now it'd left his son taking the throne. A new generation had come and gone leaving them yet with an even younger race of men. The dwarfs has long retreated to their mines and caves leaving to men the entirety of Middle-Earth to their bidding. The Elves were now hiding in the forest in the North since the South was open for business.  
  
Looking at the totality of the map, Legolas knew a new era was passing over them slowly like clouds on a sunny day with no wind. He only wondered how far will they see it changed, how far will the growth of men reach before they were meant to leave.  
  
------------  
  
-"It's not that bad."  
  
-"It's an horrible place, actually." Legolas replied looking up, he saw Aragorn's apparition cocking his head to one side before half-pouting.  
  
-"Forgive me Prince of Mirkwood who used to live in a cave palace." Aragorn said sarcastically waiting for Legolas to take the bait.  
  
-"My palace was underground, not a cave." He replied hotly, he passed a hand rubbing his shoulders to relax. The officer in charge had come back to tie the case.  
  
The police had ruled the case as a middle-age man with no ties that wanted to make his life elsewhere and left one day. Clothes and money were taken and the man had appeared moody and tired just before leaving. His co- workers had told that they had half-expected to not see him come back one morning which happened not long afterward.  
  
-"Sorry." Aragron said moving a bit around the room, not touching anything but pointing with his hands at beloved objects left behind. His apparition had no weight and couldn't touch anything. He was even floating a bit above ground but barely noticeable.  
  
-"Where are you Estel?" Legolas asked knowing he would have a negative answer.  
  
-"Well not in the Caribbean that's for sure." Aragorn replied a little smile at the corner of his lips that hide the fact he wanted to laughed.  
  
-"Do not talk against the Caribbean, it was a fabulous when I went." Legolas protested glaring at Aragorn.  
  
-"Yeah because of the tart." Aragorn replied trying to look busy with a half-openned drawer.  
  
-"Do not talk against Elizabeth. We had something brief but intense." Legolas defended his thoughts picturing the beautiful brunette.  
  
-"She was in love with freedom as much as your friend the crazy pirate." Aragorn snorted looking at his best friend with mockery.  
  
-"You are as much crazy as he was. And she was simply a free spirited lady." Legolas commented with an half-smile.  
  
-"She was an idiot that confounded you for the boy that they rescued when he was young, your assistant as a blacksmith. You were a fool to play the role. Only the magic in your blood did the trick. It was a lucky shot." Aragorn was sounding almost jealous at the glow of his friend who laughed at him while he spoke.  
  
-"You wish you would have been there Aragorn. Do not lie !" Legolas said laughing harder when he saw his friend's discomfiture face. He sobered when Estel nodded and crossed his arms.  
  
-"You are always with me Aragorn." Legolas sworn closing his eyes, he could smell the presence of his friend in his previous persona.  
  
-"You are cursed with me." Aragorn replied deadpan but Legolas didn't have to open his eyes to see the smile on the Ranger's lips.  
  
-"It is my fate. Until we meet again." Legolas said remembering the words as if repeating a rhyme learn long ago. They exchanged a similar dialogue when they had to leave for their respective missions or their respective realms.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and looked at the empty apartment that was already gathering dust. In mere weeks from now, that life will be forgotten by all except he.  
  
-"Namárië." Echoed into the empty as Legolas left it to the vast World waiting outside. 


	8. Interlude In Return for Grace

Disclaimer : Lord of the Rings and its characters belong to Tolkien and his heirs along with the movie productions who did the movie and of course Peter Jackson. Along with several authors but most notably Cassia and Sio, Gilraen, Aragorn's mother died along her husband thus making Elrond a single parent fostering Aragorn and the only parent Estel considers his.  
  
* Interlude *  
  
In Return for Grace  
  
Note-This is partially the reason I wrote this fanfic, because it was an idea of this first and then Araanaz wanted me to write a story where Legolas was seeing visions of Strider, of course being angsty I wrote it that way instead of fluffy like she wanted. Thank you for all the reviews, acknowledgements will be in the next chapter.  
  
------  
  
The shore were still but something hung in the air, something that made him lurk at the bay and stare out on the horizon.  
  
He felt someone coming, his dreams had whispered the same but he couldn't bring himself to tell it to anyone. He had hinted to Galadriel but she had not answered nor confided in him. It was much too early for anyone to be awake but he just couldn't sleep. Even the warmth of his wife's embrace and the softness of their bed had not quenched his need to leave and roam.  
  
He had left a part of himself behind and no matter the tranquillity in Aman, he still felt the hurt and pain. The wound of leaving his only daughter alone to die a mortal. He had left without his sons, but they arrived with Celeborn several years later after bearing news of Aragorn's death. The way his twins prepared him for the news for he had not only left his daughter behind but the foster son he held dearest in his heart. He had expected to loose Aragorn since the moment he held him in his arms and lulled him to sleep. And even if he had Arwen's happiness first and foremost he couldn't get over her passing. He had dropped a bomb on Estel, challenging him to bring back Royalty in Gondor and Anor. In truth, he had not expected him to succeed even if he should have, for he raised the edan himself and knew him to be the finest his diluted elven blood could offer.  
  
And now walking on the pebbles he was lost in deep memories so heavy his knees forced him to sit on a large rock. He stared at the misty fog surrounding the island, the sun had not rose and would not for a few hours, but dawn was starting to break away the mist slowly. Elrond shock his long brown hair feeling a chill through his bones, he looked back again when he saw a faint outline of something moving closer.  
  
He stood up and walked further on the beach, there was no doubt about it, a boat was coming close. He felt his heart flutter, after Legolas' abrupt exit they were explained of the Valar's gift to the Elf-Stone and the curse given upon him. He wept after Galadriel told him, so much grief had passed over him. When he heard the news of Estel's death he remembered when his own twin Elros passed away for he almost bore the same love for his brother than for his foster-son. He knew that Legolas had gone searching for his brother-in-arm and perhaps he was bringing him back, along with his daughter.  
  
The boat moved closer, but there was only one figure on it, a dark haired figure who pushed the anchor a few meters from the shore. He stood up and walked to the front of the boat while Elrond walked until he was knee deep in the water and came face to face with the man aboard.  
  
He was a stranger that bore so much familiarity it was frightening. Shoulder dark brown hair that fell in long waves, grey eyes that carried a wise echo, long porcelain face with thick eyelashes. He carried grace and power wearing Westron style with Elven fabric, but something was missing on him. "A crown." Whispered Elrond as he gazed on the presence of his grand- son, the King of the Reunited Anor and Gondor.  
  
-"My name is Eldarion Telcontar son of Elessar Telcontar and Arwen Evenstar." Eldarion declared as if he was in court addressing another king with respect.  
  
-"Though I had never before laid eyes on you, I knew of you young King. Your uncles informed me of your life and the times they have passed with you and your sisters. And even if they had not, I still would have recognised you for you bear the spirit of your mother, my child and the greatness of your father." Elrond declared walking further and grasping the boat with one hand.  
  
-"You are my grand-father." Said Eldarion smiling fondly at the Lord in front of him. "I have heard so much about you from my parents and uncles."  
  
-"Please let's talk on land, there is a lot of friends and family that would wish to greet you." Elrond said reaching out a hand to help the young king disembarked, he frowned when the young man stepped back further in the boat.  
  
-"Please forgive me my lord but I cannot. I fear the Elven blood runs deep in my veins and I am not sure I would be able to return to my realm. My people needs me as does this boat meant to be use for the last of the fellowship." Eldarion declared sincere, he glanced at the surrounding, it was clear that the curiosity and the yearning to step on the peacefulness of Aman was tempting.  
  
-"I understand. But please stay, I will fetch your uncles for they will be glad to talk with you. My wife would also no forgive me for denying the chance to meet you." Elrond said grasping harder the boat as if he feared Eldarion would pulled the anchor and leave in the minute.  
  
-"I would be over joy to meet any one living on this land Grand-Father. But I carry letters for yourself and for other that I only know in names. Could you be so kind and distribute them." Eldarion searched his pockets and pulled out several envelop of parchment each carrying a different name.  
  
Elrond took the letter and deliberately brushed his fingers against Eldarion's, he wanted to take the child in his arms. It was perhaps the need for closure surrounding both Arwen and Estel's fate. He had denied the two of their love knowing what Estel was meant to accomplish but also because he was a father to a beautiful daughter he didn't want to share. However seeing the brave young man in front of him, he couldn't help but feel proud. Elrond took a rope and tied it to the shore, the waves had moved the boat toward the sea instead of the shore, it felt the Havens knew Eldarion wasn't suppose to be there and was trying to push him.  
  
-"Wait here, I will be back." Elrond said before almost running out of the waters, he heard Eldarion calling out "Where could I go, you tied the boat?!" and grinned like mad, he felt years younger even if seeing the grown face of his grand-son was a bit upsetting. Wasn't it yesterday he held a two years old Aragorn and a week ago he played with a toddler Arwen, he could still remember the birth of the twin with amazing clarity.  
  
He walked on the shore for a few minutes when he saw a group of Elves led by Galadriel approach him, the little knowing smile on his mother-in-law reminded him that nothing could escape Galadriel. Near her was her husband, Celeborn who held Celebrian's arm, the trio were a blessing to see, their hairs illuminating the surrounding with the gold in them. Following were Elladan and Elrohir, skipping making gestures behind their mother and grand- parents. They hid the small three figures of Sam, Frodo and Gimli. They all stopped and Galadriel motioned them to return at Eldarion's. The mood was lighter suddenly and Eldarion waved to his uncles and the people he recognized.  
  
-"Greetings, Eldarion King of Gondor, son of my daughter's daughter and our Elf-Stone." Galadriel said while Eldarion bowed in awe, his mouth was wide open as he watched the beauty of the Elf that everyone considered a queen among them and her daughter who passed on her beauty to the Evenstar. Eldarion might have mistook Celebrian for his mother had she wore a veil covering her golden tresses that would have made any jeweller weep at the beauty.  
  
-"Eldarion ! How are you lad ?!" Asked Gimli asked laughing at Eldarion trying to speak at the Queenly Elf but lacking the power.  
  
-"Gimli ! I am well. I bring message from nana and Gwador Legolas for you and for you too Uncle Sam and Gwador Elrohir and Elladan as well. They send me with message for everyone present it seems." Eldarion added glancing around at the group surrounding him. Elrond took the parchments in his hands and distributed them to their owner. Each of them read their letters in silence giving time for Eldarion to memorize their features, their reactions. There was his family in front of him, members he grew up with, members he heard of, only missing were his sisters, honorary uncles, aunts and cousins and his beloved parents.  
  
-"You bring comforting words child, I shall tell King Thranduil that Legolas is well. Thank you for bringing words from my daughter, it has been far too long since I laid eyes on her." Celebrian said softly and lightly, Eldarion had the impression that had it not been the stillness of the World, he would not have heard. Elladan and Elrohir moved closer to their mother as if fearing she would disappear again. Eldarion heard from Arwen the whole story about Celebrian's departure and how it affected their family. Arwen herself had trouble staying at her father's home because the memories of her mother's illness was too hard to bear.  
  
-"Tell the Evenstar and Thraduilion that they have our prayers, we wish them a speedy search. We await their return with impatience." Celeborn said hugging his daughter closer to him.  
  
-"We will ask Eru to help them finding Estel. Tell them that they are always in our thoughts." Declared Elrond the closest to Eldarion, he grinned to his kin who nodded solemnly.  
  
-"Can we.could we." stammered Sam clutching his letter to his chest, he looked at a calm Frodo who smiled gently at him even if the years had weathered him down. Strider and Arwen had done so much for his master and he wanted to do anything to help. Since he couldn't leave the Havens he thought he could perhaps write them an encouraging letter to support them. Little did he know that everyone else had the same thoughts.  
  
-"Yes Master Gamgee, I think we should all write encouragement for the Evenstar and our prince. Would you please be our messenger Lord Telcontar?" Asked Galadriel waving her hand, three handmaiden appeared with quills and parchments.  
  
-"I would be my honour." Said Eldarion bowing once more. Another pair of handmaiden appear with refreshment that they passed around to the hobbits and to Eldarion. They also packed the boat with several types of food when Eldarion, seeing Sam, Gimli, Frodo and even Gandalf's interest in the Gondarian food he brought, gave his to the remainders of the Fellowship.  
  
They all wrote and chatted in relative silence with Eldarion, who sat in his boat enjoying lembas breads and stories about the hobbits and Gandalf who took quite a liking to the young king. The silence was disrupted thought not by any loud voice or sounds but by the mere presence of a couple who stumbled on the beach. They both had long blonde hair and had the regal air about them. They also seemed familiar to Eldarion but it was hard to tell. Galadriel exchanged glance with her daughter and her husband before walking to the couple.  
  
-"Lord Thranduil, Lady. You have heard about our visitor." Galadriel said with some kind of warning in her voice.  
  
-"I have mostly heard about the fact that my son has not yet set foot on this shore." Said the former King of Mirkwood bitterly, looking at Eldarion with almost disgust. Out of protectiveness, Elrond and Celeborn placed themselves in front of their respective grand-son and great-grand-son.  
  
-"Do not give hope yet, my love." Whispered Legolas' mother to her husband.  
  
-"You should listen to the Lady, I have forseen your son's return to us, and you are aware that I have never been wrong while reading the shadows of my mirrors." Galadriel said reminding Eldarion of his former tutor.  
  
-"Why should I not be mad that this Edan's father has taken away my son!" Snapped Thranduil glaring at Telcontar.  
  
-"Thranduil, I know you want your son back. But I also want mine." Said urgently Elrond looking almost ashamed, he knew the pain caused on his fellow lord.  
  
-"Legolas will find Estel soon. He sworn to me that he will walk upon this shore." Celeborn said showing the letter he had in his hands. Elrond took the last two letters he didn't distribute and handed them to the Lord of Mirkwood. Thranduil opened the letter and read it with vigour, turning back the letter to inspect every ink spot. His eyes watered as he read it another time before taking his wife in his arms while she wept after reading her letter.  
  
-"Good Lord, write a message to your son. And I swear to you that nothing in Arda will keep me from giving it to Legolas. It will be my honour and privileges to give words to your son. I hold the prince in the highest regards, only second to my parents for I have grown calling him family. I owe you allegiance as I owe him. Your letter will be in his hands as if you had given it yourself." Eldarion placed a hand on his forehead and lips mimicking his father's sign of respect.  
  
-"I now realise why my son placed you in the highest of confidence. The Elvish blood flows into your veins and it shows. I will entrust you with a message to my son and sleep knowing it will be in his keeping soon. Will you join us in the Havens after your rule?" Thranduil said after a pause, watching the expression on Eldarion's face become sorrowful.  
  
-"I am afraid that I will not. This will be my only chance to gaze upon all of you. I have chosen Elros' choice in his honour. My people has far too great needs of me. My wife told me she was expecting just before I left. Though my elvish blood wish it, I will not join this land and I will remain edan." Eldarion said switching uneasy in his seat. Elrond closed his eyes in pain, no matter how long and how far, his twin's choice haunted him. He felt his wife's hand slid into his squeezing hard before he opened his eyes and looked at his sons. One of them could have easily chosen to stay in Middle-Earth, and it was nearly the case, but they followed their grand- father out of love for their family. It was not easy for any of them to leave their sister behind.  
  
-"I wish you joy and happiness for the blessing you have received." Legolas' mother said with a knowing smile, though it was obvious she was in pain because she missed her son, she saw the good heart that beat in Eldarion's chest.  
  
-"Thank you my lady." Eldarion bowed to the lady giving her the charms that swooned so many court maidens. Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes at their nephews' antics while the Silvian Elf blushed at the courtesy.  
  
-"We should hurry to finish our task, It will soon be the time for this young man to go home." Said suddenly Galadriel listening to the wind. The day was now high and looked as beautiful as ever. But Galadriel's frown worried every single one of them.  
  
Another hour passed before they all finished writing what they wanted to say, a few asked for another piece of paper for forgotten messages. Eldarion had now messages for members of the Gondarian Royal family as well as Rohan's and Ithilien's and going as far as the Shire. The boat was a bit heavier than when he arrived. He had half crutched as he was hugged by his uncles, his grand-father and grand-mother who held him the longest, somehow transmitting her love for her daughter through the child.  
  
Eldarion was just picking up the anchor of the boat that Elrond gave to him when he heard a small voice ask him to wait. He bent and saw the large blue eyes of Frodo holding out something in his hands, the water was far to high for him so he stopped when the water was at thighs' high. Celeborn who was nearest of him picked up in his arms and crossed the last remaining steps so Frodo could give what he held. The item was in metal but quite light and cool, he opened his hands to see a necklace with a sort of silver eagle spreading his wings.  
  
-"It's the Evenstar that Arwen gave to me for comfort. I have no need for it now. It belongs to your father." Frodo said breathlessly. Eldarion nodding, loss for words before kissing the hobbit's forehead in thanks.  
  
With a last wave, Eldarion sailed back to shore carrying both sadness and joy he never thought possible. Celeborn had told him just before leaving that the boat would be the only one capable of such trip. Its sails were magically made to navigate to the Havens. It could only bear one more trip. Eldarion almost renounced his choice, he longed to jump into waters and join his family and live forever more in the peaceful of the Island. But he had sworn he would give the messages to their owner. He was a man of promise and truth. He watched as the people on the beach disappeared in the afternoon fog while he sailed back to Middle-Earth.  
  
Eldarion Telcontar was the only man to set eyes on the Havens protected afterward by the strongest magic. The only exception was a little grey elven boat sent to allow the prince of Mirkwood to rejoin his compatriots. Not even Galadriel could have believe it would be over a millennia before they saw the little grey boat again. 


	9. The Sky Falls

Disclaimer just in case LOTR belongs to Tolkien and his heirs. However like in Cassia and Sio not-so-little but wonderful universe, Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond, and it means he considered him his father and Elladan and Elrohir his siblings.  
  
Note: Since I've received so many feed-back I've put them at the end. Gee, PotC was popular indeed ! I wonder what other blockbuster movie I should mention in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Sky Falls  
  
Vacation. The word was foreign to his ears and more so to his tongue. He barely ever had the chance to utter the sweetness of that word and now with two detectives begging for a two days extension, Legolas wished to take a vacation. He had visited so many places that were visions of beauty, now he wanted to take moments for himself before facing the final trial: leaving Earth for Valinor.  
  
Sitting in the airport alone was a strange experience, there was no one to watch on, only himself. Legolas was not selfish by nature, he was caring, companionate and trained as a leader and a hunter. He was Arwen's protector but there was no Arwen now, only him in a airport sitting on an orange plastic seat waiting for his plane to be called.  
  
He had visited New Zealand a few times before and was one of the lands he really stopped to admire. When it was made clear that Estel wasn't in the country nor was it any trace of him, Arwen and Legolas took two weeks to go around the islands. It felt like a small part of Middle-Earth was kept under keys away from Edain's touch. The land Legolas had walked on in the third age had cooled and grew grim, the lack of elves denied the land to bare the greatest beauty, for the First Born had the sparkles that made everything magic. But here it was so pure, so grand. If Legolas was to never rejoin Valinor, he would choose the islands as place of residence.  
  
He heard his plane being called and blessed his elven hearing. He turned around to see a group, who were probably a few of his fellow passengers, asking among themselves if their plane was announced or not. The speakers were not of the highest quality as the group to put the group cursing in more polite words, but Legolas just smiled and rose to his feet putting his bag over his shoulder, feeling lighter.  
  
The plane ride, though long was agreeable, with nice stewardess watching over his every need. Legolas felt almost childish and pointillist over his food but only got what he wanted in return with a smile.  
  
But when he saw the beauty of the green lands through the window seat, he felt a pang in his heart. Arwen was denied watching the sights because he left her alone in the hospital. Though it was a nice clinic with warm people and very necessary to cut the almost umbilical bond between the two, she still was in a prison while he was sightseeing. He promised himself he would call her as soon as he arrived, time difference be damned.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Hello. Hi. This is Louis Green. I need to speak with my sister." Repeated for the third time Legolas to a different person. It had been a good fifteen minutes that his delicate ear was pressed against the black plastic, and he was feeling tired and sick of holding the receiver.  
  
-"Mister Green. This is Doctor Talbot." The Doctor announced, Legolas hearing the familiar voice almost wanted to sigh in relief.  
  
-"Doctor Talbot. I must speak with my sister. It is very important." Legolas said using a little white lie, it was true he needed to speak to Arwen but the degree of urgency wasn't that high.  
  
-"Mister Green. I'm afraid her condition has worsened in your absence. She is not very well to tell you the truth." Doctor Talbot explained gently.  
  
The words chilled Legolas' to the bones, the trip to the Grey Havens were long and hard for one's spirit so closely tied to this shore. Legolas needed the Evenstar to last the trip or else everything was lost and had been in vain.  
  
-"Then it is a reason more I should speak with her." Legolas ordered like he had done so often commanding the Elven army and the hunting parties.  
  
-"Alright." Said the Doctor after a long pause that would have been quite a battle of will had Legolas been present.  
  
After long minutes of hearing rustling and hushed speak in the background, he finally heard Arwen pick up the phone and talk.  
  
-"Hello?" She asked sounding very unsure of herself, a trait that the Evenstar never possessed, she was so sure of her strength and weakness. Doubts were left behind for Aragorn to have, not Elrond's daughter.  
  
-"Arwen, how are you?" Legolas asked crossing his fingers, maybe the doctor was overacting.  
  
-"Legolas ! How fare Mirkwood ?" Arwen asked earnestly, she sounded younger even to Legolas' ears. Only in private that Arwen referred to Legolas by his given name and Legolas doubted sincerely that the Doctors and nurses left her alone for that phone call especially with the warning.  
  
-"Arwen. What do you remember last?" Legolas asked nervous.  
  
-"I do not know mellon nin, this place I am is very strange. It is not where I dwell this morn'" Arwen said in her musical voice.  
  
-"Do not worry Lady, you are with friends of mine. They will be taking care of you. Now, I need you to promise something. Do not mention anything about Elves or Middle-Earth or magic. Do not speak about your life or experience. Try to speak as little as possible." Legolas said hoping to make some sense.  
  
-"I don't not understand much." Arwen said slowly.  
  
-"It is very long to explain." Agreed Legolas  
  
-"But I will aid to your counsel." Arwen said sounding a bit more like the person he grew up with.  
  
-"I will be back in three days time." Legolas promised knowing how dangerous it was to leave an amnesiac Arwen in New York when he was in New Zealand. She was fading and with every day a part of memory would dry up to the back of her mind. It happened once before, he just hoped that three days was enough.  
  
-"My grandmother gave me her counsel on my destiny yesterday." Arwen said hands-off as if she was discussing the weather or music at the court instead of a prophecy made by Galadriel that were often accurate.  
  
-"What did the lady have to say?" Legolas was curious to why Arwen would mention this to him.  
  
-"She said I would suffer the same fate as Luthien. I think it is a bit ludicrous. I do not know any mortal that I would bind myself to. I think my grand-mother would see my wed soon. I had assume she would be rooting for Haldir instead of an edan." Arwen laughed sweetly, in the telephone.  
  
Legolas almost dropped the receiver. Arwen without hope, was Arwen with Estel and if there was no hope, there was no Estel anymore. He always knew that the day Arwen would give up on Aragorn it was the end. After all if the Lady gave up on her beloved, why wouldn't he?  
  
This was the end of his quest. Ending because it was futile to go on. Had the Valars wished them to bring back Estel to the Havens, they would have found him long ago. They had spend a millennia here for nothing. Of course they would bring back stories of how the race of man survived after their departure but they couldn't bring back Estel to his father and brother. Legolas couldn't look at his father to say "Look we found him, everything has settled now. And I was right I knew I could bring him home."  
  
Everything was lost now.  
  
-"Legolas?" Asked Arwen at the other end of the phone line.  
  
-"I have to go. I will see you in three days mellon nin." Legolas said before hanging up his heart heavy.  
  
Legolas left the phone booth drained of all energy, in his heart he longed to rejoin Arwen and hold her in his arms but his mind was telling him no, that if he were to leave he would have the strength to leave. He was tired beyond all measure it seemed. He walked in the parking lot, with no destination. He stumbled on suitcase laying around and almost collided with a young woman going out of a taxi. The world seemed dizzying, unreal and terribly harsh. His head was heavy, his chin hovering above his chest, his blonde hair come across his eyes already blurred with tears. He was at the end of his rope, his body screaming of pain and his spirit longing for the peace of the trees. He was halfway through the parking lot when he collided into a man who was about his height.  
  
-"I'm sorry." Legolas said gently before raising his head a little to see where he was going.  
  
-"It's okay." Replied the voice that haunted Legolas' dreams for more than a millennia.  
  
-"Estel?" Came the urgent cry, Legolas stopped and looked at the grey eyes silently begging for any sign of recognition, knowing that if his hopes where crushed once more, his spirit would fade of heartbreak.  
  
-"Yes?" Asked the man sounding every bit like the king and ranger he once was. Legolas felt as if he was pulled back in time, like he was hunting with Estel and asked him a question the edan didn't understand.  
  
-"Estel ! It's you !" Legolas wanted to laugh and cry, the minute he truly stopped searching for Estel there he was, there was no doubt in the man's identity. It was the same face though shaved clean with short hair, the same built and colouring. Legolas grabbed the man's wrist as if to make sure he was not dreaming or hallucinating.  
  
-"What? I'm sorry I don't know you." Replied Aragorn but with an American accent he tried to pull free but Legolas held him tighter. He sworn he would not let him go.  
  
-"I know you. Your name is Aragorn, you are my friend but you had an accident and you don't remember." Legolas explained forcefully, he had to make him understand of what was going on, he had to get his memory back.  
  
-"Well I don't. Let me go, you're fucking hurting my wrist." Aragorn's wailed trying to pull harder and pushing Legolas away with his other hand.  
  
-"Is this your car ?" Asked Legolas on another tone, imitating the telemarketer he so often heard on the television.  
  
-"Yes..." Answered automatically Aragorn put off by the change in Legolas' voice before realising his mistake.  
  
Legolas knowing there was no other way out and not even caring if anyone saw punched out Aragorn's as hard as he could without killing the man and hurried to catch his fall. Legolas took the keys that fell when he grabbed Aragorn's wrist and unlocked the doors, he placed Aragorn in the back seat. Taking his time putting the bag that sat on the truck of the car, he slid off to the driver's seat and hurried to find a place to hide. From what he saw no one had taken notice of what he had done, he hoped he moved quickly to avoid authority problems. But the little seed of hope in his heart grew like a pop corn, bubbling inside of joy on an empty stomach.  
  
He navigated quickly through the maze of the parking jumping each time he saw the glimpse of a white car. He wouldn't forgive himself if he was caught by the police at the moment even if he did commit a felony. Kidnapping was a bit high on the offences list for a crime, and he couldn't really make the dark brown haired man pass for his brother. His goal was to find a place, make Aragorn remember everything, or be docile at least, go and grab Arwen to the boat and ship to Valinor.  
  
It sounded like a good plan to Legolas who embarked on the highway his spirit higher than the clouds above his head. He was getting home, he was getting his best friend back, he was getting his childhood friend back, every single thing he left he was getting back.  
  
Legolas hummed a song he had almost forgotten and looked straight ahead knowing Estel was going to be unconscious for quite some time.  
  
-"Legolas, you should maybe remember that I was never docile." Muttered the spirit of Aragorn from the back seat looking at his best friend and at his self together for the first time in so long. He spirit grinned a little knowing the hard work he was going to put his friend through. He touched his self's forehead before vanishing into thin air, his presence was never noticed by the immortal elf.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Luthea - Thank you very much for writing. You were looking for this fic ? So you've also noticed how lousy ff.net has been. I have been searching for fics too, with no success. But you've had some ! And yes I want to put a A/A scene ! Thank you for craving !  
  
Tinania Lindaleriel - PotC was popular ! I went with Araanaz and we kept making those jokes too ! Well mostly I because she's in love with Orlando and can't say anything wrong about him.  
  
Dragonsdaughter1- You've got your wish ! Lego-lulu found Estel. Hope it was fun for you.  
  
Araanaz- Gosh sister.what to say, you are one of my biggest fan ! (It depends on what though, but I know you are my biggest Amber fan ! But it's kind a "duh!" comment.) I could not write without you and more precisely your computer. ( And I know I will be very sad to see you go, even if I must. You know this song ("Beautiful Day." ) was the one with "Toune D'automne" that made me thing of you. You are in fact my Legolas, my fair royalty who has a heart as pure as the grass in the Shire and the tongue as quick as one of Lego's arrow. I love you lots, especially when your eyes brighten at the mention of this story. Thank you so ever ever much.  
  
Nikki1- Yes, Depp was amazing in the role ! He must play in the sequel !  
  
Twilight Unicorn- Ah one of my faithful ! Yes the story is getting long and hard to write. It had taken me a good while to update ! Sorry.  
  
Penpunk- You didn't review my interlude !!! Still, it's okay. I'm happy you liked the little reference I might even make one about Hidalgo ! And I already apologized to Twilight Unicorn for not updating sooner. So here just for you.thank you for writing every time, it really make me look forward to posting. And flash-back are really fun to write. I am expecting a heart-wrenching one A/A/L in a future chapter. Right now it will get a bit fluffier.  
  
Kassandra10- Not to worry. It will get funnier. 


	10. Don't Let It Get Away

Disclaimer just in case LOTR belongs to Tolkien and his heirs. However like in Cassia and Sio not-so-little but wonderful universe, Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond, and it means he considered him his father and Elladan and Elrohir his siblings.  
  
Note- Ah-ah, finally getting to the real duo here ! As much as I love Arwen, I did put the story a Legolas/Aragorn one. So enjoy ! I may do some math errors and cannon errors, if so point it out please. A bit a language here, but I did put it in the pg-13 section. Sorry I haven't written in a good while, thank you to you all for your feedbacks !!! Means a lot !  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Don't let it get away"  
  
Legolas paced in the room, his eyes always flickering to the window, he drove like a madman to find a place that allowed privacy. He expected Aragorn to yell, after all the years he spend in the company of men he discovered that they liked to scream, especially the women. For Legolas, it was quite annoying but it wasn't the human fault for not having the same hearing as elves.  
  
Estel was tied up in the middle of the warehouse Legolas found, in an old chair and lots of rope. He knew the human would have marks from the cords but it was better then the alternative of loosing him again. There was no security alarm in the building and it looked abandoned for the season, but Legolas had long learned the value of prudence. A blue and violet mark coloured Aragorn's face, but there was no other choices, Legolas winced every time his eyes flickered on it, noticing the length it grew.  
  
Estel started to move his head, at that Legolas let out a sigh of happiness and relief he was fearing that he hit Aragorn a bit too hard for his head. He watched with anticipation his movement, amazed to recognize every and each of the ranger's movement. It was like watching a sacred ritual, unfortunately since his hands was tied up, the moment was cut short. Aragorn raised his head so fast and harsh that a snap was echoed in the empty room. He looked right and left before his eyes met Legolas and then he jerked away even if Legolas had not even moved from his spot.  
  
-"What.who are you? What do you want from me?" The voice was tired and rough as if his throat was dry as a desert.  
  
-"Shhh.do not struggle, mellon-nin. It will only hurt more." Legolas said taking a step forward.  
  
-"What the f.who the hell are you?" Aragorn's voice rose higher in octave, Legolas winced a little, but nodded once keeping his voice smooth and melodic.  
  
-"My name is Legolas, we are friends. Do you remember, do you remember my name?" Legolas said keeping eye contact which the man held for a long time. Legolas held his breath as he saw something flicker in the ranger's grey eyes. The spell was broken when Aragorn shifted in his seat and he cursed at the sharp pain. Legolas was starting to regret tying him up so tight, it would not help gain is trust.  
  
-"No, what do you want from me? Why did you attack me in the parking lot?" Aragorn said angrily  
  
-"What's your name?" Legolas asked firmly, raising a bit his voice above normal tone slowly sitting on his heels and rocking slightly, he was a few feet away from Aragorn, crouching to his level.  
  
-"What? I.Why do you want to know that ?" Legolas watched carefully his friend's reaction, Aragorn didn't remember his name and seemed confused by the change of tone and direction of the conversation, Legolas used an old technique to calm horse he learned ages ago. He knew Estel would give him hell for using that particular tactic but the ranger looked like a wild hunted animal right now.  
  
-"Do you know what amnesia is?" Asked Legolas using the same tone, he continued to rock on his heels like a cat preparing to jump on a mouse. Aragorn looked warily at him.  
  
-"Of course I know what it is!" Answered Aragorn full on his American accent, after all it was how he spoke barely a week before.  
  
-"Then you know you have it." Said Legolas as if solving an easy puzzle.  
  
-"What ? What the fuck are you talking about?" Aragorn asked shaking his head a bit, from what Legolas could see, the Edan's pupils were not normal, he was probably suffering form a concussion, which did not worry him as much since the man was already amnesiac. What more could happen to his brain after all? He was probably feeling dizzy, his skin was white with red colouring his checks and blue colouring his temple.  
  
-"My name is Legolas, your name is Estel. We are friends. You had an accident. You lost your memory. I have been searching for you. And then I found you." Explained Legolas using very short sentences as if Aragorn was 5 years old.  
  
-"You attacked me? I'm currently tied up ! What kind of friend are you ?" Screamed Aragorn struggling against the ropes and trying to move the wooden chair. The word hit Legolas quite cruelly, he couldn't come off and say to the amnesiac edan how much he was wrong. "I'm the best kind of friend that exist, mellon-nin and so were you and so will you be." Thought Legolas biting his lower lips to keep from saying it out loud. Talking was perhaps not the best way to go around, Legolas rose to his feet and walked to the window where sat two bottles of water he found in Aragorn's car.  
  
-"Water?" Legolas asked opening one bottle, the plastic breaking off clearly in the room.  
  
-"No." Said Aragorn who stopped struggling and looked more like he was sulking.  
  
-"Why?" Countered Legolas who knew just from his voice that the ranger was in great need of water.  
  
-"You'll drug me." Answered Aragorn. At that Legolas's clear laughter rang out in the room never minding Aragorn's furious look.  
  
-"You are funny. It's your water mellon-nin, you bought it yourself. I took it from your car." Legolas said with a smile, it seemed the ranger even if out of his forest was as paranoiac as ever.  
  
-"Do you want a ransom, is that what you want?" Asked Aragorn "Because I can give you money, or I think I can."  
  
-"I don't want money! I am tired, I just want it to end." Said Legolas bitterly, his thoughts lingering at the current date, how long did it took to be in this situation ? Far too long and it was not how it was supposed to happen. Over the centuries, he imagined so many scenarios, but never like this.  
  
-"Wait, hold on. You're not going to a murder-suicide thing, are you?" The panic in Aragorn's voice and face was almost funny if it was wasn't for his words.  
  
-"No, I'm not." Legolas said simply before taking a bit of water, he offered the bottle in Aragorn's direction but he shook his head warily.  
  
A silence grew between them as Legolas started to look through the windows at any sign of danger. Legolas started to plunged in an internal dialogue at his next course of action that he was surprised that Aragorn spoke.  
  
-"What was my name again ?"  
  
-"It's not simple." Legolas replied thinking back at the numbers of name his friend accumulated over his life. Not even taking in account all of his past aliases.  
  
-"How come? A name is just a name." Aragorn said, Legolas knew that his the edan's hands were free he would scratch his eyebrow at that point.  
  
-"So you don't remember your name, do you?" Legolas asked knowing the answer.  
  
-"Well, I remember you hitting me so it's probably causing some of my memory loss."  
  
-"You have a thick head. Well, my friend you were quite known for collecting names over the years." Legolas answered knowing he had to be as truthful as he could.  
  
-"Gee how long did I live?" The sarcastic reply was typical of this era, and it didn't suit the man who was king.  
  
-"More than 260 years old." Legolas said testing the waters.  
  
-"Huh-huh." Aragorn replied tugging on his binds.  
  
-"You don't believe me." Legolas asked, after all it was about the amount of time Estel had lived.  
  
-"When did we meet?" Asked Aragorn, who decided to play along.  
  
-"Around the age of 20" Answered Legolas thinking back at his first meeting with the dunedan.  
  
-"20 me or 20 you ?" Asked Aragorn, that question surprised Legolas, but he did not know why.  
  
-"20 you, I was around 3000 then." Legolas said expecting a surprised look but Strider's face was blank when he replied.  
  
-"Oh it's really young." The tone was barely sarcastic, it sounded more nonchalant.  
  
-"Yes, well I was born in the third age" Legolas agreed, feeling as if Aragorn was remembering something of his past persona.  
  
-"I was kidding." Exclaimed Aragorn angrily.  
  
-"I was not." Legolas stated flatly.  
  
-"So what's my names." Asked Aragorn grudged.  
  
-"You were born Aragorn II, son of Arathorn. You were adopted by Elrond and you were given the name Estel, which means hope. I gave you the name Strider and you were dubbed Longshanks. The Rohirim called you Thorongil, the Lorien Elves gave you Elf-Stone. Eomer, a friend, named you Wingfoot. You were called Elessar Telcontar as your king's name. Sometimes you were called Ranger or Dunedan which means Man from the North."  
  
-"You know I absolutely have no idea what you're speaking about." Aragorn said truthfully.  
  
-"I know it sounds ridicule but it's the truth. You'll remember eventually." Legolas said trying to sound comforting.  
  
-"You know.Legolas, these ropes are really hurting me, could you take them off." Aragorn asked trying to sound friendly.  
  
-"If I take them off, you will run. I know it. I have search too long to let you go like that. It would be stupid." Legolas said shaking his head.  
  
-"Why?" Asked Aragorn, surprised.  
  
-"Why what? Asked Legolas, his turn being confused.  
  
-"I believe you when you say you've been searching for me for a long time, but why?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
At that Legolas just stared at him, as if the thought never occurred to him before, he opened his mouth twice, but no sounds came. How to explain the intricate details and reasons for their friendship, how to put in words emotions that were foreign to the one person who was supposed to know exactly why. Legolas just stepped back and then sat silently on the floor, his legs crossed as if meditating in the humans' form of yoga.  
  
-"Were we like.lovers or something ?" Estel asked after a while, choking a bit on the words, but when Legolas looked up into the steel grey eyes he saw they had something empathic in them.  
  
-"No!" Legolas protested, they weren't lovers nor mates nor merely friends, they were soulmates, as if the Valar had separated one soul in half that they both carried, they were two side of the same coin. Alike is so many ways, but unfortunately fundamentally different, for years they believed their bonds were to be server one day. The joy Legolas felt when he learned that Aragorn was permitted to enter in Valinor was un-descriptive.  
  
-"Well, could have been. You sure you're not in love with me?" Aragorn asked cocking his eyebrow with a strange smile on his face.  
  
-"You are married." Legolas firmly said, feeling a strange deja-vu in this situation.  
  
-"You didn't answer my question. But.hey wait, who am I married to?" Aragorn shrugged off the first part of his answer but Legolas watched him smile and remembered when he saw that face before. It was, however, a different son of Elrond that carried it, Ellandan had teased Legolas to be in love with Estel when the prince confided to the eldest of Elrond's his concern about Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
Legolas cut the teasing short when he declared his love for Aragorn, that their bond, was the same that Ellandan shared with his twin, Elrohir. But this man in front of him, now, did not know his own name nor remembered his foster brothers that analogy would be lost on him.  
  
-"Her name is Arwen." Legolas supplied when Aragorn started to cluck his tongue as an attempt to annoy him.  
  
-"Arwen? It sounds foreign or something. Say she isn't a mail order bride, right ?"  
  
-"It sounds Welsh actually. And that language is the one that sounds the most like our mother tongue. I don't actually understand what you mean with that last comment but I don't appreciate you saying negative thing about my sister." Legolas said coldly, he was trying hard to remember when he heard that expression but didn't like the tone Estel used.  
  
-"So you're my brother in law ? Did I do something wrong to her? Is that why you're hunting me?" Aragorn asked as if hopeful this theory was the most logical.  
  
-"No, I am not." Legolas said, suddenly raising to his feet. He felt an alarm clicking in his head. His sight was set upon the horizon searching for the cause of his stress.  
  
-"You're not what ? My brother-in-law or hunting me?" Aragorn was a bit confused at that.  
  
-"I consider Arwen my sister, I have since we met when we were children. But it does not make us brothers-in law. You already have brothers in law. However you are right I am hunting you. I plan to bring you back to her." Legolas vowed, turning his head to glance at his amnesiac comrade. He turned his eyes to the little faraway road and winced when he saw a white car with hints of blue, a police car would only bring trouble to this point. Especially so close to the end, they finally found each other, Legolas wasn't about to let Aragorn go without a fight.  
  
-"What's wrong?" Asked Aragorn leaning forward and stretching his neck in a futile attempt to look through the window.  
  
-"The police is coming, we might have alerted someone of our presence. We cannot stay." Legolas went to Aragorn and took his long knife to cut the binds in one long strike. Aragorn stayed still as he watched the ropes fall on the floor.  
  
Legolas moved back to the window staring at the moving car when he felt a pain behind his head and back. He fell to his knee, one hand supporting his weight, the other went to his head as if the contact would lessen his pain, from the corner of his eye he saw Aragorn turn and heard the door open. Legolas picking himself up, the broken pieces of the chair at his feet, but when he reached the door, there was no Aragorn in sight only the police car stopping with two officers springing from the vehicule.  
  
-"Estel!" Legolas screamed ignored the pleas of the officers for his to lean over the police car. Legolas scanned the surrounding but there was no trace of the former Ranger. He stepped outside the building, his feet walking on the grass and the sand.  
  
-"ESTEL!!" Legolas screamed even if the sound sounded un-Elf like for him, the sound originated from deep inside, it made the police step back.. It seemed that with the scream, went also Legolas' ability to breathe. His vision dimmed and he looked helplessly to the two police officers as he sank to his knees.  
  
-"It wasn't supposed to be this long, it wasn't supposed to take so long. It wasn't supposed to be this long, it wasn't supposed to be this long." Legolas muttered as if offering an explanation to the cops staring at him. He felt the energy leave his body, the ground spun as he crashed on the dirt.  
  
-"It wasn't supposed to be this hard." Was the last of his mantra before Legolas lost count of his surroundings.  
  
Tbc. 


	11. You Thought You've Found a Friend

Always Chapter 11 "You thought you've found a friend"  
  
When Legolas openned his eyes, he was aware of so many things, it took him more than a few moments to register all of it. He was lying down with a blanket covering his chest, the blanket was old and smelled like it used to be owned by a pack of dogs. His position was strange also, his legs bent in an unatural position that caused unpleasant sensation in his neck. His long frame was stuff in the backseat of a car, but it wasn't a police car. The vehicule was stopped and the windows were open, a soft breeze freshned the insides. Legolas carefully sat up, reconizing the car though it was a bit hard since he was at the driver's seat last time. Outside was a nice scenery with trees, they were on an hill home to a tourist station if Legolas remembered english correctly. The car was parked under the shadow of the trees, which was nice for the sun was burning. Legolas estimated it was about late afternoon, but the day was quite hot.  
  
Legolas took immediatly his shoes, delighting himself in being connected with nature. He didn't know the reason of him being free, he expected to be locked in a prison or worse like Arwen in a mental institute and perhaps he was. This had a certain surreal feeling, sudden freedom and something in the wind told him the tide had turned. Maybe it was that he finally reached his goal that gave him such hopefullness in the future or just being outside in a beautiful day after resting. Legolas started to walk deeper in the tree when he saw a figure sitting on a picnic table at the other side of the little park.  
  
Aragorn was there deeply in thoughts, smoking a cigarette and holding a bottle of water in his other hand. He acted so much the ranger Legolas met, serious, sad and holding a kind of mystery and power. Legolas was now about two feet away from the former King who seeing the shadow on the ground looked up and waved.  
  
-"Hi." Aragorn said simply, putting the hand holding his cigarrette over his eyes to shield his vision of the sun.  
  
-"Mae Gonaven" Legolas calmly said, he decided to speak to Estel in Sindarin, after all it was his native tongue, if one decided to forget the mere first two years of his life spent with his father, and he spoke it as well as any Rivendell elves. And perhaps speaking it would bring back memory, or it could be their code language keeping others out of the conversation. They still had a long way to go before reaching Valinor and troubles were usually linning one after the other just out of annoyance.  
  
-"Uhm... sure." Said Aragorn not reconizing the greeting, he looked down as if trying not to laugh or as to hide something. Legolas felt annoyed at what could be an affront at his heritage, he turned his tongue a few times, educating the edan on his history could wait, Legolas had to know their position first and if they were in any danger from the authorities.  
  
-"How come I'm not in the police custody ?" Legolas asked switching back to english.  
  
-"Ah..I explainned a few things to the officers. I heard you scream my name, so I turned around and said it was a misunderstanding." Aragorn said his tone soft but his eyes were trying to challenge Legolas. It was nor the time or place, and the immortal wasn't even sure what he shouldn't prode at, so he decided another approach was better.  
  
-"Thank you Estel." The little elven bow was maybe too much but if Aragorn felt trapped then it would hinder his memory.  
  
-"I believe you, you know about what you said." The human tone was hesitant, but it surprised the Elf to hear the words, even so soon. He had braced himself while walking to Aragorn to take things very slowly and gently.  
  
-"You do?" The question escaped the Elf's lips before the thought even appeared in Legolas' train of thought.  
  
-"I believe you're looking for me, I think you know me. I have this feeling I have met you before." Aragorn admitted his speech a bit ackward, his american accent disapeared letting a Westron influence surface. Legolas stared silently, a wave of warmth filling his heart. It seemed the despair from earlier, the negative energy was replaced by hope.  
  
-"But, I don't believe for one minute that bullshit story about elves and whatnot kings and fairies you told me." Aragorn said before taking a breath of his cigarrette.  
  
The hope of Legolas was now being transported on the top of the highest cliff and dropped like a heavy rock at the bottom of the sea. Legolas was vaguely remembering his first elevator ride, it give him the same nausea that he had now.  
  
-"I thought this through, I'm amnesiac. It's an head problem, right?" Aragorn paused until Legolas absentmindly nodded. "And you have, I give you that a probably very convincing story, but you're like...hey don't take this personnally...schizo or hallucinating. It's fine by me, but I think we should head back to where we're from, right? You might need meds or something."  
  
Legolas didn't know what was worse, what Aragorn was actually saying or the condascent tone he was taking.  
  
-"Estel.." Legolas protested, but the words failed him and he trailed off.  
  
-"Oh, about that. You said I have like a dozen of names, could you call me something that doesn't sound like a girl?" The american accent was on full force now.  
  
-"It means hope! It's the name your father Lord Elrond gave you." Legolas reminded thinking for a fleeting moment at the wise Elf Lord who was, knowing him, still worrying over his foster son and his daughter's demise.  
  
-"Still sound like a girl's name." Said Aragorn sounding apologetic.  
  
-"What about Strider or Elessar or Aragorn?" Asked Legolas his mood turning gray.  
  
-"Strider is fine, I guess. What about my plan Leggy?" Asked Strider, throwing away his smoke and standing up.  
  
-"Do not call me that. I think it would be best to return to New York." Legolas looked thoughtful at the car, happy that it was still with him, his bag was inside along with his passport and money.  
  
-"So do you have another name than Legolas.does it mean something too?" The comment was supposed to be a jest, but the tone was so foreign even if the voice wasn't that it ticked off Legolas and made him answer sharper than he woudl have liked to.  
  
-"It means Green Leaf. My father, the King of Mirkwood gave it to me in honnor of our home before the shadow of Sauron came and destroyed part of our forest."  
  
-"Okay. Hey, I could call you Little Leaf.or Mapple Leaf like that sport team." Said Strider as if ignoring what Legolas said.  
  
-"Or you could call me Mellon-Nin like you used to." Legolas' comment was sharp, but over time and with the situation Aragorn couldn't read his friend, at all it seemed.  
  
-"Melanine ? Like the subtance in our brain or the wood like material?" At that Strider scratched his head and looked every bit of the part of the dumb guy.  
  
-"No, mellON-nin, it means my friend in our tongue. It's what we were, best friend before you were taken away. Now, I think we should get a move on and go back to the States.or maybe you have another smart ass comments, perhaps the fact I have long hair and that I look like a girl?" Legolas wished he could bite back the last comment, it was what the group of men had said not long ago when they beated him. They sounded like Strider, using dumb comments..it was incredible the loss of culture and intelligence he had to witness over the centuries after Eldarion's age and the heritage of Arwen and Aragorn diluated into the mass, even the strenght and farsighted of Faramir and Eomer's children vanished. Even if he could still see a bit of trace of the Numeoran blood, it was quite annoying.  
  
-"Sorry, look I apologise. I didn't realise what you were saying, sorry Legolas." Aragorn's excuse was sincere.  
  
-"No, it is I that apologise. I have been through much turmoils over the years. I should not have taken it on you. I think we should go back to the city to take another plane." Legolas said gesturing the car, his tone clearly saying that the conversation was over.  
  
-"Fine by me." Strider agreed and looking at Legolas as if seeing him in another light.  
  
-"Shall I drive?" Legolas asked as they walked side by side back to the car.  
  
-"Well, I'm the one with a memory loss, so you should. Actually I meant to go back at the airport but." Strider looked down instead of answering.  
  
-"You forgot?" Teased Legolas gently pushing Strider with his shoulder as they walked closer to each other.  
  
-"Well, I am amnesiac." Conceeded Strider, blushing a little.  
  
Legolas wished he could put his arm around Strider but knew it was far too soon to have such physical contact, regainning their past camaderie was a long way off, but judging by the last portion of the conversation. They were on the right road. They were a few footsteps from the car when a thought occured in Legolas' brain and he stopped straight, put off by this sudden move, Strider also stopped and looked concerned.  
  
-"What's wrong?" Strider asked looking around at any sign of danger but there was nothing in the open.  
  
-"I found you." Said Legolas so softly, he extended one hand and put it on Aragorn's shoulder in an half Elvish hug. The intensity of Legolas' voice made Strider tense before smilling a little and replying nonchalantly.  
  
-"I guess so."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	12. To take You Out Of This Place

Note-Tolkien...ah, why did you make the story so complex...Still everything belongs to you, professor. (I am currently trying to read Silmarilion....does it show?)  
  
I have 60 reviews, wow, guys it's really impressive. I am sorry about the delay, weird I can remember when I posted every 3 days, back in the old days! I want to thank all of you who posted and keeps reviewing and checking up with the chapters. I do the same and I know how it feel when you saw a new chapter and you sink a bit in your seat and prepare to embark further on in a great story. I am not sure if my story is great but I know you guys are. So Psychotic Squirel (btw I adore your nick) Elfgirlsjf (thank you for your review, did you intend on posting it 3 times though ?) Dragonsdaughter1(you will get your wish), Bah (please, it's not in vain!) Starrdancerr (I'm priviledged to be on your list) Grumpy (hey you're back) Penpunk (nope won't leave you there) & Elvira379 (Below is what comes next) thank you for your messages for Chapter 10 & 11.  
  
Of course, can't forget my Legolas, my mellon-nin: Araanaz for patience and support, always.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
To Take You Out Of This Place  
  
The walk had been quiet for much had been said. Many important things were left unspoken and futile details repeated had drained their energy. Legolas looked at his friend or at the moment the shadow of the friend he had. Ir seemed that the time apart had changed the mortal, understandingly of course but for a being like Legolas where balance was the essential of the soul, it was challenging. Legolas had barely ever felt the passing of time for such characteristic among the Elves was unheard of, it was not in their nature to change elvolve. But it was for the Edain whose days were counted the moment he or she was born. Even among the Dunedan, men filed with blood still rich from the legacy given by Luthien and Idril to the heir of Elendil himself descendant of Elros, twin brother of the Lord Elrond, who were given a long life compared to the people of the South had to leave this world to the Hall of Mandos.  
  
The thought always had been too heavy to bear for Legolas to immagine one day the body of Aragorn lifeless, but now he could conceive it even through the pain of that image.  
  
-"Do you wish to sleep now? I know that I am tired." Came the restrained comment from his muse. Legolas nodded and simply watched the movements of the nightly ritual that once were familiar felt like they were a half forgotten distant memories. He sat on the ground and watched the man lie down, hesitate to say something but closing his mouth and turning on his side. His chest rose uneven for a good period of time, stressing the fact to Legolas that his friend wasn't even that tired; he simply had nothing to say to the Elf.  
  
Legolas stood guard watching the night unfold in front of him, his gaze dancing between Estel's form and the stars in the sky. The hours passed slowly before Estel woke again a few hours before dawn, he sat up straight and blinked at the Elf, his mouth gaping to express what his alseep mind couldn't grasp on.  
  
-"Go back to sleep." Legolas told firmly, holding the confused eyes in a duel, Aragorn admitted defeat and fell back in his bed asleep the moment his body was horizontal again.  
  
Usually the stars and the night was a great comfort for Legolas in his youth and more and more he started to rely on this very old nightly meditation. But tonight, with the excitement, the anxiety of his reunion with Estel brought a damper in his thoughts and found no solace praying to Elbereth.  
  
Dawn and morning came alive with the radiance of the sun and brought Estel along with it, the mortal analysed Legolas acting as if it was the first time they had met each others. One could say they were in an another point of view, so the Eldar bore it with dignity and patience. The silence was heavy between them especially on Estel's side who knew he was the one who should speak, unfortunatly the only sentence he could think of was "Did you sleep well?" a stupid question considering he knew his compagnion had stayed awake all night.  
  
-"Do you want to talk?" Legolas asked as he watched Estel drink water as to delay his intervention.  
  
-"I believe I have to." Estel conceeded feeling gracious toward the Elf who took the first step relieving part of the tension between them.  
  
-"How do you feel?" Asked Legolas when he saw Estel loosing himself in his thoughts, he was starting to be a bit impatience, after all he had waited all night to have this conversation.  
  
-"Strange, I feel like I do not know where I belong. I have this idea of who I should be then I have this idea who you want me to be. I wish I could be that person, I don't want to let you down. But just know I can't." Estel's right hand went up his hair playing with the short strand, Legolas could remember when those locks were mid-back long, they were easier to play with nervously.  
  
-"I want you to be my friend, I ask nothing more Estel. I will accept you no matter what." Legolas said seeing Estel's wince as he pronounced that name, Legolas remebered too late he should not have said it.  
  
-"I know. I just fear I will not be strong enough. But I have to do what I must." The mortal sighed deeply and put on his boots while Legolas simply looked at him, when Estel raised his head back again.  
  
-"Do not fear Aragorn, you will always be welcome to Imladris." Legolas said gently and as he watched the raw emotion in Aragorn's eyes he knew he found the problem that had been plaguing most of the Ranger's mind: fearing his lost his home.  
  
Instead of answering Estel's hand reached out his hair that were now above the shoulder floating on his neck giving him a younger look than his two decades, wearing the ranger style of clothing he looked nothing like Estel Elrondion who Legolas had first met. Now he was a ranger, Aragorn son of Arathorn and heir to the Dunedain ask to carry the torch as their chief. Even if he was still young he proved himself true over the last years with his kindred and was announced shortly their desires to see him their leader. It came as a shock to the young man who ever since learning his true existence wished nothing else then forgetting it. There was a spark of pride in his blood to be one of the Westernese to be the descendent of Elros, twin brother of Lord Elrond. But it paled with the atrocities of Isildur and the fact he could not call the Lord of Imladris ada again. Elrond had send his foster-son with his sons Elladan and Elrohir to the rangers in hope to cement the new found identity. Estel Elrondion had liked his hunts with the rangers but Aragorn only felt the weight of 38th generations before him.  
  
-"I think we should get going. Or the twins will be be hunting us down and dragging us by our ears." Aragorn said in jest acting more like the person he was.  
  
Legolas nodded and he prepared his gear to leave.  
  
***  
  
The walk had been quiet for much had been said. Many important things were left unspoken and futile details repeated had drained their energy. Legolas looked at his friend or at the moment the shadow of the friend he had. It seemed that the time apart had changed the mortal, understandingly of course but for a being like Legolas where balance used to be the essential of the soul, it was challenging. Legolas had barely ever felt the passing of time for such characteristic among the Elves was unheard of, it was not in their nature to change elvolve. But now every second of his quest showed on his soul, he felt angered by it throught the years for it was the Edain whose days were counted the moment he or she was born. Elves were not meant to carry such sorrow and toils. Even among the Dunedain Legolas had met throughout the years had to leave this world to the Hall of Mandos.  
  
All except one.  
  
Of course, Estel Elessar Telcontar and so on and so forth was not an ordinary man, he was a king and elf-friend much like his ancestor to whom he carried a great likeness Elendil. He had captured the heart of Arwen which only a man of Beren's stature could accomplish. His blood was a mixture of Elvish that was brought out in him like no other before. Elrond had told once that Estel carried a part of Elros in him, so much it wounded and exalted the Elven Lord to have his brother again even in the form of a mortal. No one realised at that point that Elros himself had something to do with the gift blessed upon Estel.  
  
-"So, I'm kinda beat, which bed do you want?" Asked Strider looking at the Elf warily. It was obvious that the man wanted to sleep, but wasn't sure if he could trust Legolas.  
  
-"It does not matter, the one you won't be using." Legolas added a little smirk, he barely pronounced the word "won't" making Strider stop in his tracks and doubt what he heard or didn't. He found it even more funny when Strider only took off his boots and jacket and snuck under the cover fully clothed. Legolas prepared himself to sleep taking time to brush his hair as if willing them to grow longer, cleaned his face and arms before lying on the bed barefoot. He had also kept his clothes on but it was more of a matter of habbit, when one spend his life on the road going from places to places there was no time for absolute comfort.  
  
-"Legolas?" Called Strider after the light were closed.  
  
-"Yes?"  
  
-"In your story, who was my parents ?"  
  
-"It depends." Legolas smiled at the intervention, he believe if he could give as much information to Strider something might spark, a memory of some sort.  
  
-"Of what?" Came the irritated reply.  
  
-"Your father was Arathorn and Gilraen. Arathorn was heir of the throne and a ranger. The two died when you were still a child. You were adopted by Lord Elrond Half-Elven."  
  
-"Why didn't Arathorn came to rule Endor ? Why did he let another guy rule his kingdom and put it to ruins. The guy wasn't nice, you told me he used to be abusive of Farasomething." Interrupted Aragorn who for a man with an immense collection of names wasn't doing a good job remembering the few Legolas told him about.  
  
-"When Arathorn was alive, Faramir's father wasn't the ruler, it was someone else. And I guess he could not claim his kingdom by arriving unannounced declaring things that were long forgotten." -"Because that's an elf-thing, right?" Strider said, Legolas smiled at the cheek and knew the man was doing the same.  
  
-"Perhaps, but you considered Elrond as your ada. And his house was your home."  
  
-"Did I consider his wife as my mom ? And didn't you say my wife was like my sister?"  
  
-"Elrond's wife Celebrian left Middle-Earth before you were born to Valinor, an island. And yes Arwen is Elrond's daughter but you met her when you were about 20 years old in human years." Answered Legolas deep in his thoughts, it had been a while he had not thought about history in that manner.  
  
-"Why did she leave? What is something she did or he did?" The question was innocent and a reflection of the modern age where the list of reasons for a divorce was a mile long, but it made Legolas go back to when his own parents had left him for Valinor. He quickly pushed the hurt away and tried to explain the situation as calmly as he could to Strider.  
  
-"Celebrian was hurt and the only place she could be healed at was Valinor." Legolas replied, there was nothing more he could say for it would be too confusing to talk about Orcs or the sheer agony Celebrian's passing caused.  
  
-"And that's where Elrond is right now. I guess he must be happy to find his wife, I hope she is healed. She must be glad, he is a doctor."  
  
-"Do you have more question?" Asked Legolas with a smile at the very Estel comment he just heard.  
  
-"How come it's just you that searched for me?"  
  
For a very long time Legolas did not know how to respond to that, he didn't want to scare Strider with melodrama but trying to find the words that gave his quest justice.  
  
-"Because I am very stubborn, I could not leave my best friend behind. Your family is waiting and I know if they could they would have hunted with me to seek you. But only I and Arwen could. We couldn't leave you."  
  
Strider didn't answer anything, Legolas felt he needed to be with his thoughts right now and decided to go down the corridor to get some ice. A nice cold drink was appealing and would help buldge that something in his throat that made him uneasy. He jumped out of the bed and locked the door behind him knowing that being on the 6th floor of the hotel, Strider couldn't escape or jump out.  
  
He was at the ice station when he felt something brush him by, but when he looked around there was no one near him. The hair on his neck and arms were raised and it gave him shiver down his spine.  
  
-"Hello Legolas" He heard behind him, he whirled around at the overly familiar voice.  
  
-"No you can't ! I found you !" Cried out Legolas at the apparition of Elessar in front of him.  
  
-"Peace my friend." Elessar said raising his hands as a symbol he was unarmed but his mere presence was destroying all the hopes left in Legolas' body.  
  
-"You are an illusion, a trickery to decieve me ! I found who I was looking for ! Go back ! Leave !" Legolas shouted feeling dwardvish curses raising his throat.  
  
-"Yes you did found me, mellon. But actually Master Elf, you only found my body." Elessar said looking as pained as Legolas was feeling.  
  
-"Explain." Came the short order in a low voice.  
  
-"You found my body but my soul, my memory are not within. You see to be able to enter to Valinor, he will need my soul. But right now all of me, my essence is still floating and I can't go back to my body Legolas. You found half of what you were looking for. I know who are weary, so I am. But the end is close." Elessar explained.  
  
-"How ?" Voice Legolas unable to say anything more.  
  
-"Where is the Elessar ?" The namesake asked.  
  
-"In the next room, or in front of me. Aren't both answer correct?" Legolas replied sarcastically.  
  
-"The jewel, the necklace. We have no time for games." Elessar said hurt by the comment.  
  
-"In my suitcase, why do you ask?"  
  
-"Remember Helm's Deep, when I came back you returned it to me. You gave me a lot more than that but, you must remember how it felt to have it in your hands." Elessat pressed as Legolas closed his eyes in melancoly at the thoughts of grim but happier times.  
  
-"Why do you ask, I always have it on me. I know how it feels." Legolas was curious now to what Elessar was trying to explain, did he have to give back the jewel to Strider?  
  
-"You've been carrying a fake for many years Legolas, that's why. Remember what you saw in the palentir, I need to carry that pendant to enter Valinor. I do not exactly know when or where you lost it, I only know it is still intact. Go to Arwen and the three of you can find it together. Be careful mellon-nin, not all dangers are vanished on your quest." Legolas was greatly reminded of Elrond in Elessar's speech and how the two were alike in giving riddles, Aragorn had done well by picking up an elvish name as a king, he talked like one. Legolas had not been much of one lately.  
  
-"Can you tell me where is it ?" Legolas asked even if he knew the answer.  
  
-"No, good luck my friend, my dear brother. You will need it." Elessar said before walking and vanishing from sight. Legolas unglued and ran like a madman to his room, flumbling with the keys to see his strider was still there.  
  
***  
  
-"Good luck my friend, my dear brother. You will need it."  
  
Estel and Legolas had not even taken one step in the Protected Realm that already they were in trouble. Estel had droped his belonging next to a tree and slumped so hard on the ground he destroyed a bit of vegetation. Correction he destroyed bit of healing plants that Elrond collected in the wild for many years. Estel winced as he remembered that his foster-father had told him the plants under his bum were the most effective he found during his centuries of search. Though in his heart Estel knew all his father wanted was his well being, and that he came home unscattered, with Legolas, without a single wound, his ears were going to sting for that stupid act.  
  
The two enterered the realms without being stopped, for the figure of the Prince of Mirkwood was well known and welcomed here, and guards after a second glance reconized the youngest of their Lord. Estel stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his awaiting father near the gate chatting happily with Glorfindel before Legolas "encouraged" him to go forth.  
  
-"Suilad Lord Elrond, Glorfindel." Bowed Estel as the distance was now a few feet apart.  
  
-"It pleases us to see you arriving safe, *both* of you." Elrond said with a smile as his advisor snickered in the background.  
  
-"Thank you my Lord." Legolas said as he stood by his edan's side. -"Welcome back to Imladris Prince Legolas, it always warm our heart to have a representative of Mirkwood among us." Said Elrond taking his official voice to Legolas who simply bowed in the Elvish manner.  
  
-"We awaited news from the Dunedain and we are happy of your presence Aragorn. Please come in and enjoy a meal, it will be served soon." Elrond said gently, but Legolas knew a cloud passed over his friend's face as he heard his birth name on the lips of his foster-father.  
  
-"Little Estel, back with us! It was about time, even if ill chosen." Said Glorfindel hugging the mortal to him, the former teach and Balrog slayer was a great influence on every children of Elrond's, despite having some trouble with the only girl in that group.  
  
-"Why my Lord ?" Asked Estel anxious, looing back and forth with his father and Glorfindel.  
  
-"Because, there will be you, Prince Legolas, Ellandan and Elrohir in this house, and though we love you all, the four of you bring great destruction if you are in same area." The blonde Elf replied winking at the prince.  
  
-"Now Glorfindel, you will make the children feel unwelcome, I know the twins have been anxious over your arrival. This house is always brighter when all its children are here. Come Estel, your brothers are waiting." Elrond said taking his son by the shoulders, his eyes flickering to the clothes and short hair but he said naught of it.  
  
-"Of course the house is always brighter, there is always some kind of fire involved, that's why. I like the new hair Estel, but I would like your new style better if you were clean." Glorfindel jested to his charge.  
  
-"Oh, but I can't. It's in the Dunedain's code. But I will for Ada's sake." Estel said looking at the meaningful glance from Elrond.  
  
-"The house will be merry tonight, for the sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood are with us!" Declared Glorfindel to a passing Erestor, the mild mannered advisor who looked a bit schock at the appearance of the ranger.  
  
-"Yes my dear Erestor, *all* of them." Mock whispered Glorfindel as Legolas rolled his eyes before locking eyes with Estel's. It was good to be home but he knew much still bothered his young friend. Legolas thought that perhaps it would be good for Estel to go on a hunt with the twins and himself during his stay in Rivendell.  
  
Just to go on a quest to pass the time. 


End file.
